Pide un deseo
by ERikAiCullen
Summary: ...nos dedicó una gran sonrisa y dijo soy vuestra genio.Espera un momento  empecé  Estás aquí para cumplirnos tres deseos, ¿no? Espera James…  empezó Remus.Así que quiero que Lily Evans se enamore de mí.JamesLily  Sirius¿? Remus¿?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Ahí estaba, mirándonos con esa sonrisa de superioridad, como si supiese que era mejor que nosotros. Sus ojos grises, con esa mirada perversa diciéndonos con la mirada que éramos sus próximas víctimas. Aun no me puedo creer cómo había llegado hasta nuestra habitación…_

Habíamos tenido visita a Hogsmeade esa mañana y como se acercaba el cumpleaños de Lily, James quiso que el acompañáramos a buscar su regalo, teniendo en cuenta que lo más normal era que le acabara comprando una anillo de compromiso y que la pelirroja nos echara de su fiesta a patadas, decidimos que lo mejor era hacerlo y buscar algo que no nos hiciese acabar la noche en al enfermería. Recorrimos todas las tiendas, peor James no estaba conforme con nada así que decidimos hacer un descanso y nos dirigimos a las Tres Escobas, por el camino encontramos varios puestos de antigüedades, lo cierto es que ni siquiera prestamos atención hasta llegar al último, más pequeño y menos iluminado que los demás, parecía que todo lo que allí había era o de magia oscura o pura chatarra, pero James no paraba de mirar un hermoso colgante con un corazón de rubí. Remus y yo nos miramos, ambos pensábamos lo mismo, creíamos que si james no la cagaba, Lily aceptaría el regalo en paz, pero el problema es que eso era imposible.

-Padfoot, Moony, ¿qué os parece?-Prongs nos enseñaba el colgante con una gran sonrisa.

-A mi me encanta- Peter le hizo la pelota a James.

-James, ¿te has vuelto loco?-le pregunté sin mucho tacto.

-¿Porqué? A mi me parece precioso- fue en ese momento cuando mi amigo empezó a ponerme caras inocentes para darnos lastima y que no le regañásemos mucho.

-Mira James- empezó Remus-si le regalas eso a Lily te mata, y después nos mata a nosotros por permitir que le hagas esos regalos de compromiso.

-¡No son de compromiso! Sólo es un inocente regalo de cumpleaños- en ese momento Remus y yo alzamos una ceja de incredulidad, ¿de verdad se creía James que nos tragaríamos ese cuento? No, no se lo creía por eso se defendió diciéndonos que a Peter le gustaba. ¡Cómo si él entendiese de mujeres!

-Mira James- esta vez sí empecé con delicadeza- lo mejor es que sigas mirando.

-No, el cumpleaños es mañana, se lo tengo que comprar hoy- lo cierto es que a veces James es súper irritante.

-Pues cómprale un libro, si al fin y al cabo es lo que más le va a gustar.

-Pero es que un libro es tan impersonal….

-¡Pues por eso mismo! Siendo tuyo no querrá un regalo muy personal, venga vamos a la librería y le compramos el primer tocho que veamos- y empecé a empujar a James que se resistía a irse sin el corazón de rubí.

-Tampoco es eso Padfoot- el bueno de Remus, siempre ayudando al más débil y es que en esta ocasión él débil era James porque yo llevaba la razón, aunque casi siempre la llevo.-Podemos comprarle éste brazalete de aquí- y nos enseñó un brazalete de plata con una estrella de cuarzo rosa.

-¡Sííííí! Me lo llevo.

-Espera James, antes deberíamos asegurarnos de que no va a maldecirla- le susurré y el señalé el local, mas propio del callejón Knockturn que de un puesto en plena calle de Hogsmeade. Me acerqué con paso seguro al vendedor y le pregunté por las propiedades mágicas del objeto y me miró con cara de ¿qué me estás contando? Y le repetí la pregunta – que si tiene algún hechizo.

-Por supuesto que no – nos dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa terrorífica- y además les haré un precio muy especial.

Aunque a mí no me convencía James pagó corriendo antes de que Remus o yo cambiásemos de idea. Pasamos el resto del día comprando chocolatinas en Honey Dukes y refugiándonos del frío en las Tres Escobas con unas cervezas de mantequilla, ya que estábamos en diciembre y ya había empezado a nevar. Para cuando volvimos al castillo nos habíamos olvidado de Lily (bueno, al menos tres de nosotros sí que lo hicimos), del regalo y de cualquier preocupación por eso antes de entrar empezamos una pelea de bolas de nieve, sin saber el problema que nos traería esa pequeña diversión.

Entramos en el castillo más congelados que un polo de limón y corrimos a la sala común a calentarnos junto a la chimenea, aunque muchas chicas se ofrecieron a proporcionarme mejores formas de obtener calor.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Me encantaban estos momentos en al sala común cuando podía mirarla y ella no se enfadaba, más que nada por que no sabía que la miraba. Era preciosa, su pelo rojo fuego, sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas, y aquella sonrisa siempre dispuesta a animar a quien lo necesitara y la cual nunca me había dedicado. Lilianne Evans, o simplemente Lily, ella era la única chica que me hacía perder la cabeza, claro que no era el único, ya que era una chica perfecta. Mientras se reía con sus amigas en aquel sillón de la ventana la observé, su esbelta figura su vestido azul de media manga y muy corto, volviéndome loco a mí y a todo los chicos de Gryffindor. Observé como se reía, con aquella risa clara que tanto me gustaba. El único problema de nuestra relación, es que no teníamos ninguna. Por alguna razón que desconozco no parecía caerle muy bien, y eso que siempre había sido amable con ella, que yo recordase nunca la había tratado mal. Remus siempre me ha dicho que sino me aguanta es porque no dejo de agobiarla con esa tontería de que salga conmigo. Seguramente tiene razón, pero una vez intenté sólo ser su amigo y también me rechazó, me dijo que estaba segura de que era una excusa para ligar con ella en cuanto estuviese descuidada. Si parecía que le daba asco…

Pues ahí estaba yo, absortó en mi ensoñación, por la noche era el único momento en que podía mirarla tranquilo, cuando Peter me despertó de mi embelesamiento pidiéndome chocolatinas. Como estaban arriba subí las escaleras y el resto de merodeadores vinieron conmigo, y cuando abrí la maleta…. ¡¡¡¡Todo estaba cubierto de chocolate!!!!

-Dios mío que calor hace aquí- Remus se quejaba desde la entrada.

-Sí, es que se me olvidó cambiar la temperatura después de mi sesión de yoga-aunque en otras circunstancias me habría reído de lo lindo al imaginarme la escena de Peter en chándal haciendo diferentes posturas en ese momento sólo podía pensar en el regalo de Lily, cubierto de chocolate y de caramelos derretidos…

-¡¡¡Peter te mato!!!-… por lo que salté encima suya y empecé a ahogarle con mis propias manos, y habría acabado con él de no ser por Remus y su fuerza sobrehumana de licántropo que me apartó de él sin hacer apenas ningún esfuerzo, pese a que yo no dejaba de patalear y gritarle por estropear el regalo de mi pelirroja.

-Venga James, no te pongas así, sólo hay que coger un trapo y limpiarlo. ¿Lo ves?- Sirius me hacía la demostración con una camiseta de Remus y Remus y yo nos acercamos para quitarle la camiseta y yo el regalo y Peter se acercó diciéndonos que lo limpiaría él mientras decía que era culpa suya, cosa que en el fondo era cierta, y justo en ese momento una brillante luz salió de la estrella de cuarzo del brazalete, el cual teníamos todos agarrados desde un lado u otro, y nos empujó a todos a un extremos distinto de la habitación quedando todos o boca abajo o espatarrados o de bajo de la cama, como fue el caso de Peter. Cuando todos nos pusimos en pie, y Peter salió de debajo de la cama, había alguien más en la habitación.

La habitación se había llenado de una espesa niebla y se podía vislumbrar en el centro de ella a una figura no muy alta, de poco más de metro y medio de altura, la cual llevaba en su muñeca el brazalete con la estrella de cuarzo. Poco a poco la niebla fue desvaneciéndose dejando ver unos ojos grises con una mirada perversa, una sonrisa cruel con matices de diversión y a la mujer más hermosa del planeta; castaña, con el pelo rizado, de piel pálida y bastante bajita, ninguno de nosotros pudimos lo menos que abrir la boca de asombro de ver a semejante miembro del sexo femenino en nuestra habitación tan solo vestida con unos pantalones cortos, un top y un chaleco todo ello de color rosa con los bordes de color dorado. El brazalete, a juego con su ropa, brillaba intensamente desde su muñeca izquierda y de repente, la luz se apagó y la chica empezó a reírse con una risa cristalina como el agua.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Soy libre! ¡Al fin salí!- la extraña chica empezó a bailar por la habitación sin mirarnos siquiera hasta que casi se tropieza con Peter, eso hizo que ella se apartara gritando. Los demás se rieron, no era la primera vez que una chica gritaba al ver a Peter, sin embargo yo me acerqué a ella y al cogí de un brazo, pareció asustarse ya que dio un pequeño salto pero no intentó escaparse.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?- necesitaba conocer esas respuestas, no era muy normal que una chica apareciese de la nada en tu habitación. Ella simplemente me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, toda la maldad que había estado en sus ojos había desaparecido dando lugar a un miedo irracional. Esa mirada me puso nervioso por lo que empecé a zarandearla.

-Tranquilo, James, esto nos e soluciona así- Remus apartó con delicadeza mi mano del brazo de la chica y la acompañó hasta su cama.- Ahora dinos, ¿quién eres?

-Me… me llamo Daga…

-¿Daga? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-se burló Sirius. Ella le fulminó con la mirada, pero luego volvió a mirar a Remus, que era el único que le miraba con amabilidad y paciencia.

-Y… soy…-nos dedicó una gran sonrisa y dijo- soy vuestra genio.

Me parece que todos nos caímos al suelo de la sorpresa, ¿¿¿un genio???

-A mi también me ha pillado por sorpresa, no esperaba tener cuatro amos a la vez. Da todas formas, estoy aquí para cumplir vuestros deseos, concretamente tres-dijo levantándose.- Así que, ¿por cual empiezo?

-Espera un momento-empecé- Estás aquí para cumplirnos tres deseos, ¿no? Bien, en ese caso el primero debería ser mío ya que yo pagué el brazalete- les dije a los demás.

-Espera James…-empezó Remus.

-Así que quiero que Lily Evans se enamore de mí-le pedí.

-¡¡¡Error!!! Lo siento, no puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de otro alguien. ¿No habéis visto Aladdín?-al ver nuestras caras de desconcierto siguió- Un genio no puede matar a nadie, no puede devolver la vida a los muertos y tampoco puedo hacer que esa chica, esa tal Lily se enamore de ti. Pero todo lo demás puedo hacerlo así que pedirme por esa boquita.

-Bueno… no puedes hacer que se enamore de mí, ¿pero puedes ayudarme?

-¿Cómo si fuese una amiga tuya? En fin, es un deseo que me levara mucho tiempo pero es posible.

-James, no te embales tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo ni siquiera hay un deseo para cada uno-dijo Remus, pero ni siquiera le escuché. Veía casi al alcance de mi mano la posibilidad de que Lily y yo estuviésemos juntos y no iba a dejarla escapar porque ellos quisieran aprovecharse de mi regalo, porque, al fin y al cabo, el brazalete lo había pagado yo. Así que no dudé ni un momento y formulé mi deseo.

-Deseo que me ayudes a conseguir a Lily- justo en ese momento note como los chicos se lanzaban encima de mi para callarme o simplemente para matarme, pero ya estaba hecho.

-Deseo concedido-sonrió ella.-En fin, uno menos, ¿qué más queréis?

-Nada más de momento-Remus la hizo sentarse de nuevo- A ver, lo primero es ponernos de acuerdo, es cierto que James ha pagado el brazalete pero todos tenemos la posibilidad de hacer un deseo, así que debemos aprovechar los dos que nos quedan, y no pueden formularse nuevos deseos hasta que no estemos de acuerdo- como vio que todos asentíamos más o menos de acuerdo siguió.-James, tú no deberías pedir nada más.

-¡Pero qué dices! Yo he pagado el brazalete, n siquiera debería permitir que pidieseis ninguno, sólo porque estuvieseis tocando el brazalete en el momento apropiado.

-Sí, pero James, resulta que ahora te has quedado sin regalo- poco a poco empecé a ver la cruda realidad, sin ellos estaba perdido. No tenía anda que regalarle a Lily y tampoco tenía tiempo para ir a comprarlo algo nuevo.- Y nosotros sólo te permitiremos compartir nuestro regalo, si nos dejas pedir nuestro deseo. Por supuesto pagaremos nuestra parte del brazalete.

-Siempre puedo desear un regalo…

-No te lo recomiendo- empezó Daga- Me has pedido que te ayude a conseguir a esa chica, y realmente, teniendo en cuenta que no el caes muy bien, será mejor para vuestra futura relación que compartáis el regalo. Se sentirá menos agobiada si piensa que vas a dejar de agobiarla para que salga contigo.

Los chicos me sonreían con caras de superioridad, al menos Sirius y Remus lo hacían, Peter no apartaba la vista de la chica sin parar de babear.

-Está bien. De todas formas, ¿cómo sabes que Lily y yo nos íbamos mal?

-Es obvio- me respondió.- Sólo una chica que te odie no saldría contigo-terminó sonrojándose.-Pero, otra cosa, ¿cuánto tiempo voy a tener que quedarme aquí hasta que pidáis vuestros deseos? Es que… no puedo volver al brazalete, y no pienso dormir en el suelo.

-Puedes dormir conmigo-dijo Peter sin parar de mirarla entre el cuello y el ombligo.

Daga nos dedicó miradas de horror a todos, pidiéndonos ayuda para que no al dejásemos dormir con aquel pervertido sexual, al menos eso era lo que nos decía su mirada, a nosotros Peter nos parecía un chico inocente incapaz de hacerle nada a una chica como aquella, y mucho menos de tener relaciones sexuales con ella, porque a todos nos daba la impresión de que Peter no daba para mucho.

-No, dormirá en mi cama-dijo Sirius mientras nos miraba con una sonrisa pícara.-Esta noche he quedado.

-Está bien, Daga, todo solucionado. Dormirás en su cama-dijo Remus con total tranquilidad, ya que así Sirius, no se aprovecharía de la muchacha.

-Sólo una cosa más, no me habéis dicho vuestros nombres.

-Buenos pues yo soy Remus y éste es Peter-dijo Remus señalándole, ya que no parecía haberse enterado de nada que hubiese dicho la chica.

-Yo soy James.

-Y yo Sirius-dijo dedicándole aquella sonrisa con la que más de la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts suspiraban y deseaban que el moreno les dedicase.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-le respondió ella con la misma chulería con la que él le había hablado antes.

Decidí separarlos antes de que se matasen llevándome a Sirius hacia el baño APRA que se arreglase para su cite, mientras que Remus se encargó de Daga dándole una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal.

-No es un pijama, pero te servirá, y así no pasaras frío- le dijo observando la piel de gallina de la chica debajo de aquellos pantalones y aquel top.

Y así fue como Daga entró en nuestras vidas para revolucionarlas y hacer nuestros deseos realidad, de una forma u otra.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Bueno, espero que os guste este fic que salió de mi cabecita tras muchas veces de escuchar las canciones de Aladdín y escuchar "Genie in a Bottle" de Christina Aguilera. Es mi primer fic, así que sean benévolos conmigo y denme su opinión, ya sea buena o mala. Muchos besos a todos y es pero que me dejen un rev.


	2. 1 El segundo deseo

**1. El segundo deseo**

-¡He dicho que no y es que no!

-¡Y yo te he dicho que necesito conocerla o no podré ayudarte a conquistarla!

-Venga, James-empezó Remus- un poco de razón sí que tiene.

-Además, siempre dijimos que te haría falta un milagro para poder enamorar a Evans… Quizás Daga-dijo Sirius mirando a la genio con un poco de desdén – sea ese milagro.

-A ver-dije-¿Estáis locos? No puede salir así de nuestra habitación. ¡Ni siquiera cuando no haya nadie en la sala común!-grité al ver que Peter habría la boca para sugerir la idea de esperar a que empezasen las clases para que ella saliese.- Y no tiene nada que ver con que puedan verla. Sino por su ropa-la señalé y todos la miraron empezando a comprender, aunque a Peter seguía viendo a la chica igual que ayer con sus pantalones cortos y su top y no entendía de qué hablaba su amigo-¡Ni siquiera las chicas de Sirius vienen tan destapadas en esta época!

-¡Pero qué pasa con mi ropa!

-Despierta Puñalillo-Daga le dedicó una mirada asesina al dueño de aquellas palabras y el claro deseo de arrancarle sus ojos azules con un simple gesto con la mano-Estamos en Escocia, apenas a unos días de Navidad. Si sales de esta habitación te congelaras antes de que puedas terminar de dar un paso fuera de ella.

Ella fue corriendo a la ventana y pudo ver el Bosque Prohibido todo ello cubierto de nieve y la casa de Hagrid, que parecía una típica postal de navidad, incluso había un hombre en el tejado, sólo que este no era Papá Noel sino Hagrid arreglando la chimenea.

-Está bien. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí hasta que llegue verano. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? ¿Ponerme vuestra ropa y salir con ella?-pero algo en la mirada de tres chicos le dijo que habían encontrado una solución para aquél pequeño problema.

-No te preocupes-dije- sabemos qué es lo que tenemos que hacer. Ahora volvemos, vamos Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail. Tú entretente aquí un rato.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

No muchos estudiantes lo sabían, pero en las mazmorras se encontraba la lavandería del colegio y era allí donde todos los elfos domésticos se encargaban de lavar la ropa, secarla y plancharla para luego enviarla mediante magia al armario de cada estudiante. Siendo primera hora de la mañana la lavandería estaba llena de pijamas, y distintos tipos de ropa interior, desde preciosos tangas de encaje a agujereados y sucios calzoncillos, y algunos elfos domésticos que no se encargaban del desayuno estaban allí empezando con la tarea de limpiar la ropa de todos los estudiantes del colegio.

Los merodeadores se acercaron a una pequeña elfa doméstica. Se llamaba Tammy y estaba algo enamorada de los tres chicos, aunque a Peter no lo soportaba, por eso le alegró aún más que sólo ellos tres estuviesen allí. Tammy siempre accedía a hacerles favores a aquellos tres apuestos señores, tal y como ella nos llamaba, y habíamos acudido a ella esperando que ésta no fuese la primera vez.

-Buenos días Tammy-dije amablemente haciendo sonrojar a la elfina.

-Bu…buenos días amo Remus.

-La verdad, Tammy-dijo Sirius, que pese a que siempre solía ser encantador con todo tipo de mujeres, esta mañana no estaba muy delicado-necesitamos un favor…

La mirada de la elfina pasó de encantada a decepcionada por el hecho de que sólo fuesen a buscarla para que les prestase su ayuda.

-Lo siento, Tammy-empecé para intentar apaciguar a la elfina que estaba enfurruñada por las palabras del merodeador-De todas formas, esta vez no somos nosotros quienes necesitamos el favor-vi brillar los ojos de la elfina con integres y me di cuenta de que era el momento de la gran historia, es decir, de la gran mentira que nos proporcionaría un uniforme femenino para que Daga pudiese deambular por el colegio.

-Tammy… necesitamos un uniforme de chica-dio James.- Verás, una chica de Gryffindor ha perdido el uniforme de recambio, y algunos compañeros le han escondido la ropa por eso nos ha pedido que viniésemos a pedir un uniforme para ella para poder ir a clase y…-James se interrumpió al escuchar las risas de la elfina.

-Esa es la mentira más grande que he escuchado-nos dijo entre risas- Seguro que en realidad lo necesitáis para hacer una broma a los Slytherin, no os preocupéis en seguida os traigo uno, pero necesito que lo devolváis esta noche.

-Buen….

-Nos lo quedamos-corté a Sirius, mirándolo de forma que él entendiese que no había otra solución.

-En seguida os lo traigo- nos dijo la elfina guiñándonos un ojo.

-A ver, Remus-me escupió Sirius a la cara-¿qué vamos el resto de días que quedan hasta las vacaciones?

-No te preocupes, solo son dos días, esas mañanas puede quedarse en nuestra habitación- dijo James.-Pero necesitamos que esta noche vaya a la fiesta de Lily.

-¿Y cómo esperas que la invite si no la conoce?-preguntó Sirius, entonces vio nuestras miradas, la de James y la mía y empezó a temer nuestro plan.

-Felicidades amigo-dijo James mientras le abrazaba.- Acabas de echarte novia.

-¡¡¡¡¡Quéééééééééééééééé!!!!!

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

No podía creérmelo, me la habían jugado. ¿Pero quién se iba a creer que yo salía con ese Puñalillo? Desde luego había sido toda una puñalada trapera.

-Pero… pero….nadie se creerá que tenga novia- intenté desesperadamente buscar una excusa. Ni loco me haría yo pasar por novio de esa genio con tanta mala leche. ¡Mira que insultar mi precioso nombre!

-Todo lo contrario, mi querido amigo Padfoot- dijo James con una enorme sonrisa maligna- Eres el más apropiado y te explicaré porqué: yo intento salir con Lily así que obviamente no se va a hacer pasar por mi novia.

-¿Y qué pasa con Remus?

-¡Oh, vamos! Si saliese conmigo todo el mundo lo tendría como una gran noticia: "El solitario y misterioso merodeador al fin encuentra su media naranja". Rita Skeeter lo publicaría en primera página en el "_Diario de Hogwarts_", y en nada se descubriría que no es una alumna, que ni siquiera es una chica normal.

-Exacto-dijo James. – En cambio tú tienes varias novias al mes, la mayoría completamente desconocidas. Nadie presta demasiada atención a tus novias porque son tantas que nadie lleva la cuenta. Y hace meses que tus conquistas dejaron de salir en el periódico de Rita.

En ese momento llegó Tammy con el uniforme y Remus se lo agradeció con un beso en una muy colorada mejilla de la elfina.

-¡Ay, no es para tanto! Sólo asegúrense de devolvérmelo esta noche.

-¿Y qué pasa con Peter?-dije jugando mi última carta, sin embargo James casi se atraganta con la risa que le entró.

-¡Por favor, Sirius! ¿Lo dices en serio? Nadie se creería que una chica como Daga saliese con Peter, eso Rita no lo publicaría en primera página, sino que dedicaría un enorme especial a ese misterio.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Peter?-preguntó Remus.

-¿No ha venido con nosotros?

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó James con toda la cara de haber visto a Snape en ropa interior.-No… no será capaz…

-¿Qué pasa James?-pero yo no podía seguir el ritmo de sus pensamientos hasta que vi el uniforme en brazos de Remus.-¡¡Dios, no!!¿De verdad crees que...?

-Estoy seguro. ¡Vamos!

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Ahí estaba ella, sin dejar de mirarme. Casi podía sentir su deseo… Estaba seguro de que ella quería tanto esto como yo, incluso se había sentado en mi cama y se había quitado el chaleco para que viese sus preciosos hombros desnudos. Los rizos le caían por la espalda y había cruzado las piernas con un gesto muy sensual. No dejaba de mirarme ni de sonreír, sentía que su mirada me hacía arder y que empezaba a ponerme muy colorado, por no decir nervioso. Alcé una mano hacia su cara y aunque al principio me pareció ver un gesto de rechazo después fue ella quien cogió la mano acercándola hacia su pierna para luego soltarla y abalanzarse sobre mí. En ese momento me vi tumbado sobre la cama y ella encima mía, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo, pero curiosamente ni siquiera me rozaba y lo único que deseaba era tocarla.

-Peter….-susurró mi nombre casi con deseo mientras se mordía suavemente los labios.

Y entonces... dije las palabras mágicas.

-Quiero… quiero acostarme contigo-la vi sonreír con placer para luego decirme:

-Deseo concedido.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

-¡Pero qué es lo que pensáis que están haciendo!-nos gritaba Remus.-Vamos, quiero decir que es Peter, él no es capaz de hacerle nada.

-No es él el quien me preocupa-le contesté sin dejar de correr- No debimos dejarla sola en la habitación.

Llegamos a la habitación la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, seguramente para tener más intimidad pero Remus la abrió con un simple movimiento de varita y lo que nos encontramos casi nos hace gritar… A Peter tumbado en la cama, completamente dormido, y a Daga a su lado, ambos estaban tapados con las mantas pero se podía apreciar por sus hombros y por la ropa rosa que se veía en el suelo que ella estaba ¡¡¡¡desnuda!!!!

-¡¡¡Pero… pero qué haces!!!- me acerqué corriendo a la cama para verla sonreír con maldad. La cogí del brazo y la forcé a levantarse y así descubrí… que estaba completamente vestida.

-¿Qué pasa? Sólo estaba cumpliendo su deseo…-nos dijo con gran inocencia.

-¿Qué... de qué estás hablando?-apenas me podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Él quería acostarse conmigo, yo simplemente cumplí su deseo.

-No creo que se refiriese precisamente a esto-dije mirándola con furia.

-Pues que hubiese especificado-dijo con maldad.- No tengo la culpa de que no sepa expresar lo que quiere. Además…. Ha sido demasiado fácil. Ya sólo os queda un deseo-nos dijo guiñándonos un ojo.

-¡Pero cómo puedes tener tanta maldad!-le grité.-Seguro que has engañado al pobre Peter, es más seguro que lo has forzado para que te formule un deseo.

-Tranquilo Padfoot- me dijo Sirius, e intentando ponerse entre ella y yo.

-¡¡Eh!! ¡No es mi culpa que vuestro amigo no sepa cumplir sus promesas! ¡Si hubiese querido que le dejase en paz lo habría hecho, pero él deseaba pedirlo! ¡Así que no me culpes por que tu amiguito no sepa mantener la boca cerrada!

-Se acabó-aparté a Remus de un empujón y me acerqué a ella para cogerla en brazos.

-¡Qué haces! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

-Ni hablar, te llevo ante Dumbledore, seguro que él puede librarnos de esta pesadilla.

-¡Bájame, bájame, bájameeeeeee!-no paraba de gritar ni de patalear y estuve tentado a tirarla al suelo de golpe sino fuese porque James nos llamó preocupado.

-Chicos, Peter no se despierta-en ese momento sí que la deje caer, y haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos e insultos me acerqué a la cama de Peter para zarandearlo y abofetearlo hasta que se despertase.

-Déjalo Sirius-me dijo Remus.-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería. Ayudadme a llevarlo. Y tú –dijo mirando a Daga con una mirada que jamás había visto en el licántropo- ponte esto. Ahora volvemos.

Entre los tres llevamos a Peter a la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey nos tranquilizó diciéndonos que sería el efecto de cualquier hechizo fallido, pero qué sólo había que esperar a que se despertase él mismo, por lo que nos mandó a clase.

-No me puedo creer que le haya hecho esto a un chico tan indefenso como Peter-decía James.

-Mi madre siempre me avisó de que los genios son seres traicioneros que no apararan hasta ser liberados o hasta haber cumplido sus tres deseos, porque sólo cuando su número de serie sea cumplido en deseos obtienen la libertad, y lo único que quieren es obtener ese número cuánto antes.

-Hay que tener cuidado, puede volver a intentar engañarnos-Remus hablaba con seriedad, y todo el rastro de crueldad con la que había mirado a Daga había desaparecido de sus ojos dorados.

-¿Qué es el número de serie?-preguntó James.

-Es el número de genios que han existido hasta su llegada. Cuando se completa ese número en deseos, el amo que ha pedido el último deseo se convierte automáticamente en genio mientras que el anterior genio es liberado.

-¿Y hay alguna manera de conocer ese número y saber cuántos deseos le quedan para alcanzarlo?-en ese momento vi en los ojos de James el deseo de no convertirse en genio durante cientos o, quizá con mala suerte, miles de años.

-No, ninguna.

-¿Aún creéis que debemos llevarla a la fiesta de Lily?-preguntó James- No quiero que ocurran más problemas como éstos…

-No, la única manera de que ella se vaya es que complete tu deseo, debe ir para ayudarte a que Lily ese enamore de ti.

-¿Y qué pasa con la ropa?-pregunté sin darme cuenta de que estaba cavando mi propia tumba.-No puede ir en uniforme.

-Pues ve a comprarle ropa-me dijo James con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?

-Pues claro-me dijo Remus mientras se burlaba de mí con la mirada- Seguro que ya sabes hasta qué talla usa. Eso James y yo… no podemos adivinarlo con una simple miradita.

-Pues os la digo y punto-los fulminé con la mirada. Siempre me metían en todos los fregados.

-Venga Siriuuuuus-James empezó a hacerme caricias en plan niña pesada- Tú tienes gusto para la ropa, si se la compramos nosotros podemos traerle una horterada.

-Está bien, iré. Pero sólo porque así me pierdo pociones-me fui mientras ellos me miraban con cara de "sí, claro", pero pasé de ellos y me dirigí a Hogsmeade.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Cuando terminaron las clases, Sirius aún no había vuelto y James había ido a ver comos e encontraba Peter, así que nos encontrábamos en la habitación Daga y yo solos. Al principio hacía como si no me encontrase ahí peor poco a poco empezó a acercarse a mi cama, donde yo hacía los deberes. Cuando estuvo sentada a mi lado le hablé.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo siento…. Yo no quería hacer daño a Peter. Es que… tienes que entenderme, llevo cientos de años en un brazalete…

-Si estás intentando que te libere, pierdes el tiempo.

-No es eso. Sólo quiero que comprendas mis motivos. No quiero que pienses que soy mala. Es sólo… que quiero seguir mi vida. Verás cuando me convertí en genio dejé un montón de cosas atrás, y aunque no pueda recuperarlas, me gustaría… poder continuar. Simplemente quiero acabar con mis deseos, para poder ser libre. Es muy duro cumplir los deseos de los demás y que no te pregunten los tuyos...- en ese punto de la historia empezaban a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas, y empecé a replantearme si la habría juzgado mal. Le pasé el brazo sobre los hombros y la acerqué hacia mí para consolarla.

-Yo también lo siento. Quizás te juzgamos mal, pero es normal, estábamos preocupados por Peter. Pero entiéndenos tú a nosotros, es nuestro amigo y además, lo tenemos muy protegido, pero es que nunca lo ha tenido fácil, todos se meten con él, y las chicas casi ni le ven. No queríamos que le hicieses daño.

-Cuando se ponga bien, me disculparé-me prometió.

En ese momento entró James que nos miró con extrañeza al vernos abrazados.

-¿Cómo está Peter?-preguntó Daga con tristeza, dando a entender que sentía el problema que nos había causado.

-Pomfrey me ha dicho que aún no se ha despertado, pero que espera que lo haga de un momento a otro. No parece muy preocupada, parece creer que Peter se autolesiono con un hechizo para combatir el insomnio o algo parecido. Pero no podrá venir a al fiesta de Lily.

-Está bien, James. Lo importante es que se ponga bien.

-¿Aún no ha vuelto Sirius?-me preguntó James mientras buscaba algo en su baúl.

-¡¡¡Aquí estoy!!!-llegó Sirius gritando mientras agitaba una bolsa en la mano. Se la dio a Daga mientras decía- Querida, con esto serás la más guapa de la fiesta.

Daga le arrebató la bolsa de la mano y empezó a mirar el modelito de fiesta que le había comprado Sirius, mientras él nos contaba a quienes se había encontrado en Hogsmeade, y cómo le había regañado Rosmerta por saltarse las clases.

-¡¡¡Pero qué es esto!!!-gritó Daga sacando un precioso bikini de triangulo de color rojo.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Pues esto es todo por ahora, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar. Pues lo siento mucho, peor no tengo excusa, aunque es verano y he estado muy liada, eso es verdad, además he estado leyéndome el séptimo libro, aún no lo he acabado, así que no quiero comentarios de ningún tipo sobre el final :P .

Los reviews están contestados en un review que me he mandado a mí misma, de todas formas desde aquí os agradezco mucho vuestro interés y espero que sigáis leyendo y que os guste. Intentaré actualizar el próximo capítulo más pronto. Muchos besitos y no os olvidéis de dejarme un mensajito con vuestra opinión ;)


	3. 2 Feliz Cumpleaños Lily

**2. Feliz Cumpleaños Lily**

Íbamos por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de James. Habíamos conseguido calmar a Daga tras explicarle que la fiesta de Lily era de tema playero, por lo que todos teníamos que ir en bañador. Tanto Remus, como James y yo mismo dudábamos de que las chicas pudiesen transformar una habitación en una piscina, tal y como ellas nos habían afirmado que sería, pero ahí estábamos, con nuestros mejores bañadores, verde para James, rojo para Remus, y el mió azul, y unas bonitas camisetas playeras debajo de nuestros abrigos más calentitos. Daga iba a mi lado, vestida con su biquini rojo y un vestido blanco. Llevaba uno de mis abrigos ya que, tal y como Remus y James decían, _"no sería creíble que tu novia llevase un abrigo de tus amigos"_. En la capa apenas cabíamos los cuatro, por lo que íbamos muy juntos. Casi podía oler la gomina que Remus se había echado en el pelo, y Daga, la cual llevaba un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me clavaba las uñas de tan nerviosa como estaba. Con el brazo que llevaba encima de sus hombros le acaricia suavemente el brazo para indicarle que no pasaría nada. De repente James y Remus se pararon de golpe.

-Es aquí-dijo James.

Mire el pasillo. Nos encontrábamos en el séptimo piso, junto al tapiz en el que Barrabás el loco era apaleado por unos trolls.

-Bien- dijo Remus- Lily me dijo que debíamos pasar delante del tapiz tres veces pensando en que queríamos un lugar donde realizar una fiesta en la playa.

-Tíos… creo que Lily nos ha tomado el pelo-dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Pues yo voy a probar-James nos e resignó a que Lily quisiera que James No estuviese cerca de ella en su cumpleaños. Por lo que paseamos los cuatro delante de la puerta sin esperanzas de que apareciese una puerta escondida tras la cual hubiese una playa en la que realizar la fiesta.

Por eso todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta cuando apareció una enorme puerta en nuestras narices. James escondió la capa y el mapa del merodeador en el bolsillo de su abrigo y entramos todos. Dentro hacía un calor más propio del infierno en verano que de una escuela en Escocia en pleno mes de diciembre. Un chico se nos acercó corriendo a saludarnos. Era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, Fabian Prewett.

-Hola pelirrojo - la abrazo Remus con toda la confianza de ser grandes amigos desde el primer curso.- ¿Dónde está Gideon?- Fabian nos contó que su hermano estaba castigado por haber hechizado a una chica de slytherin y que estaba limpiando calderos para Slughorn.

-Me ha dicho que si termina pronto vendrá para felicitar a la pelirroja.- Fabian nos saludó a James y a mi como si fuésemos sus hermanos, que ya casi lo éramos de todas las bromas que habíamos hecho juntos, pero cuando llegó a Daga se quedo clavado en el sitio.

-E… Esta es Daga, Fabian. Es mi novia –le sonreí pícaramente para que no pensase que era más importante que las demás chicas con las que había salido.

Los dos se saludaron y Fabian simplemente me sonrió como dando su aprobación con lo que me di cuenta… de que se lo había tragado. Quizás James tuviese razón y salía con tantas chicas que la gente ni se daba cuenta de quienes eran, incluso aunque estas chicas no perteneciesen ni al colegio.

Solo cuando Fabian se alejó me fijé en la sala, si es que se le podía llamar así. Parecía completamente una playa, estaba la arena y más allá se oían rugir las olas, por lo que supuse que debía haber hasta mar. Había una fogata y allí, alrededor de ella, se encontraban bailando varias chicas de Hogwarts. Deseé poder ir a bailar con ellas, peor la presencia de Daga me limitaba el acercarme a otras chicas. Nos acercamos a la fogata, la mayoría ya estaban bailando en bañador, también vi a algunos metidos en el agua jugando con una pelota con la simple luz de la fogata y de una luna artificial que nos alumbraba desde lo más alto del cielo, supuse que tendría el mismo hechizo que en el Gran Comedor pero tampoco se veían las paredes de piedra que debería haber, era como si estuviésemos al aire libre, excepto que por donde habíamos entrado había una puerta con una gran pared de piedra. Todos nos quitamos los zapatos y lo dejamos junto al regalo donde los demás habían hecho lo mismo, James además se quitó la camiseta quedándose solamente en bañador. Antes de que pudiese hacer lo mismo Daga cogió a James del brazo para llevárselo a bailar alrededor del fuego, como hacían los demás. Al principio me pareció ver que James se resistía e intentaba volver con nosotros, pero fue solo durante un momento, porque enseguida se pusieron a bailar muy juntitos. Cuando llevaban un par de canciones bailando exploté.

-¡¡¡Pero qué está haciendo James!!! ¿Para eso la traigo como si fuese mi novia? Anda que James, si no iba intentar ligar con la pelirroja podría haberla traído como si fuese su novia, así podría acercarme al resto de chicas- mientras yo decía todo esto Remus se reía a mi costa tirado sobre la arena.-Eso ríete de mi desgracia- me alejé de él y me acerqué a la parejita que seguía bailando como si nada.-James, Remus y yo vamos a ir a darle el regalo a Lily, ¿vienes?- como esperaba James se alejó de Daga.

Encontramos a la pelirroja hablando con Remus que cogió el regalo y se lo entregó con un abrazo y una gran sonrisa.

-Esto es por parte de todo Lils- sabía que James odiaba a Remus en esos momentos, por demostrarle la confianza que tenía con la pelirroja.

Mire a la pelirroja mientras abría el regalo llevaba un biquini blanco y una minifalda vaquera. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y liso pero llevaba una pequeña coleta que sólo le recogía algunos mechones.

-Muchas gracias, es genial-dijo cuando sacó un peluche de u gatito con un marco de fotos entre las patas. Le habíamos puesto una foto de nuestro tercer año, antes de que James se enamorase de Lily y ella dejara de hablarnos. En ella se nos veía a los cinco sentados a la orilla del lago, por detrás se veían algunos tentáculos del calamar gigante acercándose peligrosamente a nosotros. Era una foto mágica por lo que todos sonreíamos, nos hacíamos guiños y nos cambiábamos varias veces de posición.

-Es un poco antigua, pero espero que te guste-dijo Remus, aunque no hizo falta que ella contestara, ya que la ilusión de su cara hablaba por ella.

Me agaché junto a ella para darle un abrazo y felicitarla y James hizo lo mismo. Estuvimos un rato con ella y luego nos alejamos para buscar a Daga y presentársela.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

-Por cierto, puedes cambiar la foto si quieres-le dije a Lily.

-No te preocupes. Es perfecta. Además no tengo ninguna foto de todos juntos.-Lily acariciaba el peluche distraída. Pude ver en su cara que, pese a la felicidad aparente, estaba un poco enfadada.

-¿Estás enfada?

-¿Qué? Oh, no. Sólo… sorprendida… por James…

-¿Te refieres a Daga?-Lily simplemente ladeó la cabeza, peor lo tomé como un sí-Es novia de Sirius- y por un momento vi el alivio reflejado en la cara de la pelirroja y comprendí porqué Daga se había corriendo a bailar con James, sólo quería que Lily los viese, para que pensase que había perdido su oportunidad.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

De lejos vi a Lily irse con sus amigas dejando solo a Remus. Pero no veía a Daga por ninguna parte. Empecé a temer que estuviese sola con James, ya que a este lo había perdido de vista hace un rato, si eso ocurría sería una vergüenza para Sirius Black, el ídolo de las nenas. Además, que no entendía porqué James había insistido tanto en que fingiese salir con ella, para luego ligársela. Porque podía entender que le gustase, madre mía, era una chica preciosa. Pero no entendía el interés de que fingiese que era mi novia sino iba a ligarse a Evans.

Justo cuando pensaba estas cosas la vi, un poco apartada del resto, con un chico. Me acerqué corriendo hacia ella, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Dejé a Sirius y me dirigí al agua con el resto del equipo de Gryffindor. Habían traído una pelota y jugaban al voleibol: chicas contra chicos. Había más chicas en el equipo que chicos, por lo que éstos iban perdiendo. Pero al unirme a ellos empezamos a estar más compensados y lo que empezó como una inocente partida de voleibol acabó siendo una pelea en el agua "para darles una lección a las tramposas de las chicas"(al menos eso era lo que decíamos, en realidad era una batalla para recuperar nuestro honor perdido). Tras hacerle un par de ahogadillas a Samantha vi en la orilla a lo lejos a la chica a quien yo quería ver más sola. Me alejé de la pelea y me acerqué a ella.

Estábamos lejos de los demás por lo que sólo nos iluminaba la luz de la luna, y ahí con le pelo semirecogido, sentada en al arena con la piel pálida suavemente iluminada parecía la más hermosa de las sirenas. Me senté a su lado mientras las suaves olas se acercaban hasta nuestra cintura.

-Muchas gracias por el regalo… Me... me ha gustado mucho.

-De nada.

-Sinceramente... esperaba que me acabases regalando algo tú sólo, como un colgante de rubíes o un brazalete como el que lleva Daga-sonreí a la broma a pesar de que había dado en el clavo.

-¿Ya has conocido a Daga, entonces?-hice un intento por cambiar de tema.

-No... Remus me ha dicho quién era cuando la ha visto con Gideon y es cuando he visto el brazalete.

Me giré a mirarla, me sorprendí con que ella había hecho lo mismo, me dedicó una breve sonrisa antes de volver a girarse a mirar el mar.

-James...

-¿Sí?

-¿Irás a casa en Navidad?

-Eh... no. Hemos decidido quedarnos para el baile- vi como se humedecía los labios, parecía nerviosa. Aunque quizás sólo era mi imaginación ya que en realidad era yo el que estaba nervioso.

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos al baile?-me preguntó después de un rato, mientras yo me repetía todo lo que me habían dicho esa misma tarde Daga y Remus para prepararme para al fiesta: que si no me haga ilusiones por miradas, que no esté todo el día pendiente de ella y por supuesto, ni se te ocurra intentar besarla o pedirle una cita.

-S...sí, claro.

En ese momento se escuchó una pelea desde donde estaban los demás cuando me giré a ver que había ocurrido, sentí un suave beso en m mejilla y vi como Lily se levantaba e iba hacia allí.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

-¡¡Yo no soy nada tuyo, no puedes decirme lo que puedo o no hacer!!

-Eres mi novia- la miré intensamente, esperando que reaccionara y por lo menos se disculpara. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando, en vez de mostrarse arrepentida, empezó a gritarme que ella hacía lo que le daba la gana, que no tenía que estar pendiente todo el día de mí y que sabía que yo hacía lo mismo, por lo que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a liarse con quien quisiera. Escuche aplausos de muchas de las chicas que había en la playa, por lo que cogí a Daga de un brazo y la arrastré hacia un lugar más aparatado esperando que nadie nos siguiera. Cuando estuvimos a la suficiente distancia como para que la luz de la fogata apenas nos iluminase la solté.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿No podías hacerte notar un poco más? ¡¡¡Por qué no le has gritado a todo el mundo que eres un genio, ya que estamos!!!

-Lo que no se es porqué te importa tanto que estuviese con Michael, ni siquiera estabas pendiente de mí.

-Pero tengo una reputación, no puedes estar con otros chicos cuando eres mi novia y mucho menos en una cita.

-Ya... pero es que yo no soy tu novia. Además, ni siquiera me prestas la atención que deberías prestarle a tu novia-intenté cortarla varias veces, pero ella pasó de mí.- No escúchame tú a mi. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, fueron tus amigos los que decidieron que fingiese ser novia tuya para que nadie se extrañara de mi presencia. Y tú no quieres, peor es que a mi ni siquiera me habéis preguntado. Y si te molesta que esté con otro chico pues tendrás que estar conmigo, porque ni siquiera mas llevado a conocer a Lily, cuando he venido a la fiesta para ello. Y si hubiese querido besar a Michael no habrías podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Es decir, que si llego a aparecer unos minutos más tarde te habría encontrado besándolo, ¿no?

-¿Es ese el problema? ¿O es que querías que te besase a ti? Sólo para dejar claro que soy tu novia, claro está-fui a responder pero como había hecho antes me cortó.- Si el problema es ese, entonces tiene solución.

Y antes de que pudiese decir ni siquiera una palabra se abalanzó sobre mí, se agarró a mi cuello y poniéndose de puntillas me besó salvajemente. No fui capaz ni de responder al beso ni de apartarme, estaba completamente petrificado. Había besado a un montón de chicas, pero ninguna lo había hecho con esa pasión y esa rabia con la que Daga me estaba besando. Además podía sentir su cuerpo contra el mío y sus dedos fuertemente agarrados en mi cuello, para no perder el equilibrio debido a su estatura. De repente, y antes de que yo hubiese conseguido reaccionar, ella me soltó y se apartó para dirigirse hacia la fogata. Pero antes de avanzar demasiado se giró hacia mí.

-Que sepas que aunque Michael estaba intentando ligar conmigo, yo no paraba de decirle que estaba contigo y que no pensaba ponerte los cuernos, que estaba perdiendo el tiempo- y así Daga se fue hacia la fogata dejándome sólo con mis pensamientos.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Cuando Daga volvió de su pelea con Sirius, porque estaba seguro de que se habían peleado. Muchos creían que el beso era signo de que se habían reconciliado, peor yo sabía que no era cierto. Había visto a Sirius besar a montones de chicas y nunca había actuado así. Sirius no era de los que se dejaba besar como si nada, sino de los que actuaban. Además, jamás una chica había abandonado a Sirius después de besarle y ella venía hacia mí. Sin decir una palabra se sentó a mi lado y empezó a comer patatas fritas como si no hubiese comido en meses.

-¿Qué tal?-le pregunté.

-¿Qué tal de qué, Remus? Ya has visto como es. Se cree que...-en ese momento bajo un poco la voz- que por que esté fingiendo que soy su novia debo besar el suelo que pisa.

-Está acostumbrado a que las chicas hagan eso. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

-Aún así me trata muy mal. Hubiese preferido fingir que soy tu novia-me miró con ilusión y una sonrisa maliciosa-habría sido mucho más divertido.

-Pero... ya sabes porqué tiene que ser Sirius.

-Oh, vamos, Remus. Estaba bromeando. De todas formas, ¿por qué no me presentas a Lily? Si tengo que ayudar a James, debería conocerla cuanto antes mejor.

-Está bien- me levanté y le di la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Vamos.

Encontramos a al pelirroja hablando con sus amigas sentadas cerca de la orilla. Cuando vino hacia donde estábamos nosotros pude apreciar que sonreía de un modo especial.

-Pelirroja, Daga quería que os presentara. Y cómo Sirius es tan despistado...

-Hola, soy Daga. Muchas felicidades-aprecié por el rabillo del ojo que Daga la recorría brevemente con la mirada mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias. Yo soy Lily. Por cierto te agradezco en nombre de la mitad de las chicas de la fiesta el que por fin hayas puesto a Sirius en su sitio. De verdad que se lo merecía, muchas chicas pueden dar fe de ello. Y te aseguro que muchas querrían haber tenido el valor que tú has tenido para dejarle las cosas claras. Aunque ten cuidado, porque la otra mitad estará esperando a que te distraigas para recordarle a Sirius que ellas no son así y que una relación con ellas sería mucho más fácil que seguir contigo. Ten cuidado, hay muchas lagartas sueltas en Hogwarts pendientes del mayor de los Black. Aunque ya te habrás dado cuenta de con quien sales.

-Sí, el ídolo de las nenas. El semental de las brujas inglesas-bromeó Daga.

-Exacto. Un chico con puro sex appeal que una vez te mire caerás hipnotizada-las dos se empezaron a reír como locas, y aunque veía la gracia del asunto, sentía como si estorbase. Ya que aquello era una pura conversación feminista sobre el chico más deseado de Hogwarts.

Me aparté un poco para darles intimidad y fue cuando vi a James que sonreía del mismo modo que Lily.

-¿Pero tío? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ven, acércate y te lo cuento- y se acercó a mi haciéndome agacharme como si fuésemos dos chicas hablando del chico que nos gusta.-Lily me ha pedido que vaya con ella al baile-.Por eso casi me caigo al suelo de la risa que me provocó escuchar eso de los labios de mi amigo.- ¿Por qué te ríes?

-En serio James, me alegro un montón por ti. Le has dicho que sí, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro que le he dicho que sí. Llevo meses esperando esta oportunidad. ¿Cómo crees que voy a decirle que no?

-Sólo me aseguraba Prongs-le guiñé un ojo.

Nos quedamos un rato más en al fiesta, bailando, comiendo o simplemente hablando. Daga y Sirius nos e acercaron a menos de metro y medio, pero lo cierto es que nuestra genio se pasó gran parte de la noche con Lily, seguramente haciendo un discurso feminista sobre los ligues de los merodeadores. En ese momento, me alegré de que Daga no fuese realmente una estudiante de Hogwarts. Ya que si hubiese estado allí durante todos esos años, quizás sus discursos habrían llegado a más oídos que a los de la pelirroja y nos habría sido más difícil conseguir citas.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

De vuelta a la habitación me di cuenta de que había un problema con las camas.

-Daga tienes que dormir en la cama de Peter. No pienso dejar que duermas con Sirius.

-Ni loca, James. Esa cama tiene que tener su propio ecosistema.

-Pues no te importó cuando te metiste en ella para que te pidiese un deseo.-Parecía que Sirius estaba más dispuesto a meter baza más que nunca, como para liberarse de la vergüenza que había pasado esa noche por culpa de Daga, sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a darle la posibilidad de descargarse, por lo que Sirius volvió a atacarla.-Además, seguro que lo que ocurre es que quiere dormir conmigo. No es que le de asco dormir en la cama de Peter, no, es que le gustaría saber como se duerme en mi cama... conmigo.

-No sueñes, Blackyto. Voy a dormir con Remus-y antes de que ninguno pudiésemos decir nada se metió en la cama del lobito sin siquiera cambiarse.

-Está bien, Daga-dijo Remus. –Pero ve y cámbiate.-Sirius sostenía el chándal que Daga usaba como pijama y no paraba de balancearlo. Ella se lo arrebató de las manos y se fue hacia el cuarto de baño a cambiarse, momento que aprovechamos todos nosotros para hacer lo mismo, y justo cuando estábamos casi vestido ella apareció en la habitación, nos dios las buenas noches a Remus y a mi y se metió en la cama del licántropo.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Mientras soñaba con preciosas chicas en biquini me despertó un grito de una chica en la habitación. Sabía que era el Puñalillo quien gritaba por lo que hice como si no me hubiese despertado pero, tras unos minutos de gritos por parte de ella y de Remus, abrí con desgana los ojos para ver... ¡¡¡que alguien estaba intentando ahogarla!!!

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Bien, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Se aceptan sugerencias para saber quien será el misterioso ahorcador de media noche. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el chap, intento hacerlo lo más rápido posible, y como quiero hacerlos largos, pues me cuesta bastante tardar poco. Aunque creo que no he tardado demasiado. En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un mensajito con vuestras sinceras opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas. Bueno muchos besazos, y los que no estéis registrados, no olvidéis que los revs los contesto mediante un review a mí misma. Y a los demás ya os lo he contestado a vuestro e-mail, así que... dejarme otro que contestar ;) Muchos besos.


	4. 3 Así son los genios

**3. Así son los genios**

Mientras soñaba con preciosas chicas en biquini me despertó un grito de una chica en la habitación. Sabía que era el Puñalillo quien gritaba por lo que hice como si no me hubiese despertado pero, tras unos minutos de gritos por parte de ella y de Remus, abrí con desgana los ojos para ver... ¡¡¡que alguien estaba intentando ahogarla!!!

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Sabía que era temprano, pero no había podido dormir en toda la noche. ¡¡¡Lily me había pedido salir!!! Es cierto que lo podría haber hecho por muchas razones, no tenía porqué gustarle, pero en ese momento me daba igual si era una apuesta o simplemente que no había encontrado pareja porque, por fin, iba a poder salir con ella, y ahora no iba a echarlo a perder, no, necesitaba que Daga me ayudase, ella sabría que debía hacer.

Pensando estas cosas, me dirigí hacia el gran Comedor, ya que después de varias horas despierto, necesitaba comer algo. Y fue antes de entrar cuando la vi, sentada sola en la mesa de Gryffindor. ¿Qué se suponía que debía caber ahora? Antes de que llegase Daga no me lo habría pensado dos veces, habría ido, peor Daga me había hecho darme cuenta de que todas mis tácticas fracasaban estrepitosamente, por lo que no tenía un exceso de confianza en estos momentos. Sin embargo, fue fijarme en su expresión, cansada pero relajada, lo que me hizo decidirme. No parecía muy dispuesta atacarme, así que sino la agobiaba no tendría porqué ocurrir nada malo.

-Buenos días Lily-dije sentándome a su lado. Vi que su expresión cambió ligeramente, como si esperase que fuese a sentarme con ella, pero sin embargo, me sonreía dulcemente.

-Buenos días James, ¡que madrugador!-le sonreí inocentemente, no le iba a admitir que en realidad no había pegado ojo en toda la noche porque no había dejado de pensar en ella, así que simplemente le contesté que los ronquidos de Remus me habían despertado. Al escuchar su risa clara y suave mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora y recé porque no me hubiese puesto colorado, una vergonzosa costumbre que tenía cada vez que mi corazón latía tan rápido. Escondí la cara mientras cogía un cuenco de cereales y el cartón de leche.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu excusa? También eres muy madrugadora.

-Aún no me he acostado, la fiesta ha acabado hace un rato. Las chicas han subido a acostarse, pero yo me he venido a desayunar. Necesitaba algo caliente-asentí, entendía que después de toda la noche comiendo patatas y demás porquerías necesitase algo más nutritivo. Por lo que le pasé un par de tostadas, la mermelada y la mantequilla, sabía que era lo que desayunaba todas las mañanas. Vi su expresión sorprendida y en ese momento supe que estaba tan colorado como los uniformes de Quidditch de Gryffindor. La había cagado, eso era lo que había pasado. Ahora ella seguro que huiría gritando que no quería saber nada más de mí, y por supuesto que me olvidase del baile. Cuando le vi abrir la boca cerré los ojos para no ver como me gritaba sin embargo sólo escuché su dulce voz dándome las gracias. Abrí lentamente los ojos, ella seguía allí, untando mantequilla en sus tostadas. Eché todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, de repente me sentí muy aliviado y empecé a comerme mis cereales como si me fuese la vida en ello, no quería volver a cagarla. Si Daga hubiese estado aquí ya me estaría gritando por "_haber demostrado un claro interés por ella_" ya que, según ella, por eso es por lo que aún no estoy con ella. Pero Lily, no parecía querer que comiese mis cereales tranquilamente (sin contar los atragantamientos por grandes cucharadas), ya que cuanto sentí su mano en mi hombro por poco no me asfixio con un cereal. Empecé a toser mientras ella me palmeaba suavemente la espalda.

-¡Ay, lo siento James! No pensé que ibas a asustarte- si en ese momento no hubiese estado tosiendo sin parar, quizás habría notado que en su voz había un claro desinterés por la situación y eso me habría ahorrado un montón de problemas más adelante. Cuando conseguí calmarme le dije que no pasaba nada, y ella siguió hablándome sin prestar atención a mis repentinas toses que aún seguían apareciendo aunque no tan seguido.

-¿De que vas a disfrazarte para el baile? Es que yo aún tengo que comprarme mi disfraz, y quería que fuésemos a juego. Como vamos a ir juntos...

Le contesté entre toses que yo también tenía que comprarme el disfraz, que aún no sabía de qué iba a vestirme peor me levanté corriendo y me fui casi sin despedirme. Lo cierto es que ese tema me ponía muy nervioso y no era el mejor momento de hablar de ello, sin poder parar de toser. Lo que no esperaba es que Lily me alcanzara en al puerta del Gran Comedor.

-James-otra vez sentía una de sus manos en mi hombro, como acariciándome y si no hubiese estado tan nervioso, me habría dado cuenta de que hacía años que ella no me tocaba por decisión propia.- Vayamos el sábado a Hogsmeade a comprar nuestros disfraces-lo cierto es que los chicos y yo íbamos a buscarnos un disfraz conjunto, como los tres mosqueteros y D'Artagnan, pero no me sentí capaz de hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que yo esperaba desde hacía años que estuviese dedicada a mí, ahora, no podía romperla.

-Claro...

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

¡Daga! Ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente como un rayo y corrí para ayudarla. Remus ya estaba intentando que Peter la soltase y, pese a su fuerza de licántropo, no había conseguido apartar a nuestra rata de la chica. Con las fuerzas de Remus y las mías al fin conseguimos apartar las manos de Peter del cuello de Daga y alejarlo lo suficiente como para que Daga se quedase tranquila. Remus lo amarró a su cama con unas cuerdas mágicas mientras yo me acerqué a ella a ver como se encontraba. Estaba tirada en el suelo, sin parar de toser y de llorar. Cuando me arrodillé junto a ella no me miró pero sabía que en el fondo estaba agradecida de que la hubiese ayudado, pese a nuestra pelea de la noche anterior. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros y la acerqué hacia mí, ella simplemente se dejó abrazar sin parar de llorar. Mientras tanto, Remus no aparaba de gritarle a Peter que en qué estaba pensando para intentar ahorcar a Daga.

-¡¡¡Ella me ha engañado!!! Me lo prometió... ¡¡¡Era mi deseo!!! ¡¡¡No lo cumplió!!!-entre mis brazos Daga no paraba de temblar, me sorprendió verla tan indefensa cuando normalmente era muy segura de sí misma.

-Peter... es un genio, no puedes fiarte de ellos. Siempre manipulan a su amo para su beneficio personal-miró brevemente a Daga para disculparse, aunque ella ni se dio cuenta.- Tienes que entender sus motivos, tú también engañarías a quien fuera si llevases tantos años encerrado y quisieras ser libre.

-Peri Remus...-Peter no paraba de lloriquear.- He estado en la enfermería por su culpa. Ya no es sólo por el deseo, me ha atacado. ¿Cómo quieres que la comprenda?

-No le he atacado...-susurraba Daga a mi lado.-Sólo... cumplí su deseo.

-¡¡¡Ese no era mi deseo!!!-gritó Peter.-Tú sabías a qué me refería-en ese momento la miró con una mirada tan fría que sólo había visto en algunos miembros de la casa de Slytherin.-¡¡¡Ella me provocó!!!-Daga en mis brazos volvió a sollozar.

-Peter...-Remus intentaba calmarle antes de que dijese algo de lo que luego nos arrepintiésemos.

-¡¡¡Ella no tiene la culpa!!!-fue la primera vez que me metí en la pelea, pero los incesables sollozos de Daga entere mis brazos me hacían sentir muy culpable por no defenderla, por no protegerla.-Fuiste tú quién pidió el deseo, pese a que habíamos acordado en no formular ninguno hasta acordar qué deseos se pedirían. Nos has traicionado, Peter. No puedes culparla por algo que en realidad es culpa tuya- en ese momento no supe que había abierto la caja de Pandora, era la primera vez que no estábamos de parte de Peter, pese a que siempre le habíamos protegido, y no podía saber que a la larga lo pagaríamos muy caro. Sin embargo, no sería hasta dentro de unos años, cuando Voldemort estuviese en pleno apogeo de su poder, cuando él nos lo haría pagar traicionando a Lily y a James.

-No entiendo como puedes proteger a esa puta-su mirada de odio y sus palabras resonaban en mis oídos, así que solté a Daga, fui hacia él y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara. Escuché a Remus insultarme y a Daga gritar, peor estaba tan confundido que apenas entendía lo que decían.

-Más te vale no volver a insultarla o a mirarla siquiera sino quieres que tu próxima visita a la enfermería dure más de unas cuántas horas-salí corriendo de la habitación sin preocuparme de lo que Remus no paraba de decirme ni de los insultos de Peter, que, por una vez en la vida, había demostrado el valor por el cual el sombrero Seleccionador lo había mandado a la casa de Gryffindor.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Estábamos Peter y yo en la habitación, después de que Sirius el pegara, Daga había salido corriendo tras él, y yo me quedé con Peter, que no paraba de sangrar por la nariz. No parecía que eso le importase pues no paraba de insultar a Sirius. Corrí al baño a por un poco de poción cicatrizante para darle a Sirius el tiempo suficiente a salir de la torre, antes de soltar a Peter. Le solté y le hice beber la poción que bebió entre insultos y maldiciones.

-Peter, tienes que hablar con Sirius. No os podéis enfadar por una tontería como esta.-Peter se levantó, y empezó a guardar sus cosas en su baúl. Ni siquiera parecía que me estuviese escuchando. –Peter...-como seguía sin hacerme caso, la agarré un brazo y le obligué a mirarme.-Peter, escúchame. Habla con Sirius, tenéis que solucionar esto.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo. Me cambio de habitación.

-Pero... ¿qué?

-Me voy con los Prewett. No pienso quedarme en la habitación mientras ella esté aquí. Si vuelvo, sólo será cuando ella ya se haya ido de aquí.

Mientras Peter arrastraba su baúl hacia la puerta, apareció James que se quedó sorprendido por el comportamiento de Peter. Wormtail se despidió de James y salió por la puerta dando un portazo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-James parecía alarmado, aunque, de todas formas, tenía razones para estarlo. No era normal que Peter se fuese de nuestra habitación, en especial porque no se sentía cómodo con nadie más y también porque los Prewett no le aguantaban. Le conté todo lo que había pasado y conforme le contaba lo ocurrido iba poniéndose más y más pálido.

-Tenemos que conseguir que hagan las paces. No pueden pasarse toda la vida peleados. ¡Somos los Merodeadores! Es decir que... tenemos que estar juntos, somos comos los cuatro mosqueteros, vamos que...

-Te entiendo James-le corté antes de que se liase más a si mismo.-Quizás... deberíamos esperar un poco antes de hablar con él, está muy enfadado con Daga, y ahora con Sirius, desde que la ha defendido.

-Ya...

Un profundo silencio cayó ente nosotros mientras los gritos aún resonaban en mis oídos. Levanté la mirada y vi a James con la mirada perdida, parecía preocupado pero al mismo tiempo se le veía... ¿feliz?

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con la pelirroja?-cuando se sonrojó comprendí que había dado en el clavo.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

-¡Sirius espérame!

Sabía que llevaba siguiéndome desde que había salido de la torre de Gryffindor pero aún no le había hecho caso. La escuché correr y noté sus brazos alrededor mío como para impedir que me marchase.

-Lo siento...-me sorprendí, no esperaba que se disculpase ya que no tenía ningún motivo, sin embargo ahí estaba ella, pidiéndome perdón por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa y sin parar de llorar-Es culpa mía que os hayáis peleado.

-No, claro que no-me di la vuelta para poder verla, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas mojadas y pálidas y el pelo completamente revuelto. Parecía tan pequeña, tan indefensa que volví a sentir ese deseo de protegerla y la abracé.- ¿Cómo vas a tener tú la culpa? ¡No digas tonterías!

-Pe...pero... es cierto, fui yo quien le engañé, hice todo lo que él ha dicho-escuché las voces de algunos alumnos que bajaban las escaleras.

-Ven-le cogí la mano y me la llevé de allí.

Fuimos al aula que se utiliza para las clases de astronomía en lo más alto de la torre, sabía que allí habría tranquilidad ya que sólo estaba ocupada por la noche. Nos sentamos junto a un ventanal, aunque Daga se había calmado mientras veníamos hasta aquí la acerqué hacia mi para estrecharla entre mis brazos.

-Entiendo que estés enfadado con Peter, Sirius. Pero...

-¡No! No vuelvas a decir que es culpa tuya. Ya lo habíamos hablado, no pensábamos pedir un deseo hasta que nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo. Peter hizo lo que quiso, se merecía no recibir su deseo.

-¡Pero es cierto que yo le provoqué! Sólo os estoy dando problemas. He hecho que os peléis por mi culpa y apenas estoy ayudando a James. Os iría mejor si nunca me hubieseis comprado-inconscientemente se llevó la mano hacia el brazalete, el cual siempre llevaba en el brazo izquierdo, y lo acarició.

-No es cierto. Nos hemos peleado porque Peter nos ha traicionado. Y sobre James... ¿qué quieres que te diga? Estaba seguro de que él y Lily acabarían juntos incluso antes de que pidiese el deseo. No es culpa tuya que no puedas ayudar más, simplemente es que queda poco por hacer por su relación. No te eches la culpa.

-Aún así... no dejo de pensar que es culpa mía que debería irme. Sirius, sé que no te caigo demasiado bien, por eso lo dejo a tu elección: si quieres que me vaya, me iré.

Sabía a qué se refería, no hablaba de dejarme sólo con mis pensamientos, si no de que desease que se marchase porque se sentía culpable. La miré a los ojos, vi sinceridad y arrepentimiento, no creía que fuese un truco para conseguir el último deseo. Sin embargo...

-No, no quiero que te vayas-...no podía dejar que se fuera.

-No tienes por qué mentirme para que me sienta mejor.

-No te miento. Es cierto, no quiero que te vayas. Si te vas, ¿qué chica va a dejarme en mi sitio cuando me equivoque?-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual también me hizo sonreír.-Ven aquí, Puñalillo-empecé a hacerle cosquillas simplemente para escucharla quejarse.

-¡Sirius! ¡Estate quieto!-le dediqué una sonrisa perversa para volver a atacarla, sólo paré cuando me arañó en el cuello intentando protegerse.

-Lo siento. Déjame curarte eso-y antes de que pudiese decirle que no pasaba nada me acarició el arañazo dejando salir una extraña energía cálida que recorrió todo mi cuerpo curándome, purificándome. Cuando paró de acariciarme la herida, ya no había arañazo, pero me había destrozado que se separase de mí. Esa sensación me había dejado sin palabras.

-Volvamos con los demás-me dijo agarrándome la mano con una dulce sonrisa.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

-¿Dónde está Peter?-preguntó Sirius nada más entrar de la mano de Daga, tal y como pude apreciar.

-Se ha marchado.

-¿Qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho Sirius, Peter se ha ido. Se ha cambiado a la habitación de los Prewett.

-No tienes que ser tan antipático, Remus. ¿Y porqué brilla James?

-¿Te ha ido bien con Lily?-Daga se acercó corriendo a James.

-¡¡¡Me ha invitado a salir!!!-en ese momento vi a Sirius y a Daga disfrutar de la alegría de James y no pude menos que sentir envidia por la buena relación que habían formado en tan sólo unos minutos. Apenas escuché cómo James le contaba la historia de los disfraces.

-Remus-la llamada de Sirius me despertó de mis pensamientos, y me hizo sentir culpable por sentir envidia de su felicidad.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los disfraces? Sin James y sin Peter... ni siquiera podemos ser los tres mosqueteros.

-Pues... nos disfrazaremos de otra cosa.

-¿De qué habláis?-preguntó Daga.

-Verás, en nochebuena hay un baile de disfraces para celebrar la navidad. Y en principio habíamos quedado en ir de los tres mosqueteros y D'Artagnan pero ahora... se han cambiado los planes-la cara de Daga se iluminó al escuchar "fiesta de disfraces".

-¡Esa es tu oportunidad! Si no la consigues esa noche, con la magia de la navidad, esto se acabó.-Daga vio el miedo reflejado en la expresión de James, peor le tranquilizó asegurándole que todo saldría bien. Sirius y yo nos apartamos para que ultimaran los detalles del plan.

-Remus, aún tenemos que acordar en qué gastaremos el último deseo.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Creo que deberías pedir que te cure tu licantropía.

-¡¡¡Qué!!!-casi me atraganto de la sorpresa, ni siquiera s eme había ocurrido la posibilidad.

-Claro que sí, ¿en qué otra cosa podríamos gastar el deseo que sea mejor que eso? Sé que ya estás acostumbrado, pero también sé que sufres por ello. No quiero que estés así Remus, llama a Daga y formula el deseo.

-¿Y tú no quieres nada?

-¿Qué otra cosa puede haber mejor que la felicidad de mi amigo? Ese es mi deseo-Sirius me sonreía, sin embargo yo me sentía muy avergonzado, hacía tan sólo unos minutos había pensado cosas horribles de él por verle cogido de la mano de Daga, y él sólo pensaba en mi felicidad,

-No, Sirius. Quiero que tengas tu oportunidad. Daga ya tiene que quedarse hasta que Lily se enamore de James. Quiero que pienses muy bien cuál es tu deseo, si para entonces sigues sin querer nada le pediré que me cure. Pero no quiero pedirlo y que te arrepientas y después.

-¿Cómo voy a arrepentirme si es lo mejor que podría pasarte?

-No, Sirius. Hablo en serio-sentía que era lo que le debía después de haberme tratado siempre tan bien.- Por favor, piénsatelo, ¿eh?

-Está bien, pensaré un deseo. Pero no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Le sonreí, Sirius siempre lograba sorprenderme, parecía tan superficial y tan preocupado únicamente por si mismo y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en mi bien.

-Deberías pedirle perdón a Daga.

-¿Cómo?- no entendí a qué se refería.

-Sabes de lo que te hablo. Antes, cuando Peter estaba aquí te has pasado. La has dejado como a una egoísta, es cierto que muchos genios son así, pero ella... ella es diferente. Y tú lo sabes.

-No pensé que se hubiese molestado.

-¡Remus no te engañes! La has dejado como a cruel manipuladora, y Daga es más sensible de lo que parece- la miré, estaba hablando con James. Parecía tan brillante, tan segura de sí misma, no entendía a qué se refería Sirius, sin embargo, pensé que a cualquier chica le hubiese molestado lo que le había dicho, ¿por qué Daga iba a ser diferente?

-Le pediré perdón.

-Me parece bien, lobito-le dediqué una sonrisa lobuna, sabía que odiaba que me llamase así.

-Pero tengo unas duda-Sirius me miró, esperando a que hablase.- ¿Por qué ahora te preocupa tanto lo que le pase a Daga?

-No digas tonterías. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que tu buena fama entre las mujeres empeore por unos malos argumentos.

Sabía que me mentía, pero tampoco podía demostrarlo, y si el quería engañarse... era libre de hacerlo. Ahora lo único que importaba era que Daga me perdonase, aunque no pensaba que estuviese enfadada.

-Daga-me acerqué a ella poco antes de acostarnos, quería aclararlo antes de irnos a dormir.

-¿Qué quieres?-quizás fue mi imaginación, pero había notado un tono de frialdad en sus palabras, quizás Sirius tuviese razón y estuviese enfadada conmigo, aunque esperaba que ese día no llegase porque entonces... ¡no habría quién le aguantase!

-¿Te has molestado por lo que le dije sobre los genios a Peter?

-Claro-me dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. ¿Cuándo Sirius se había convertido en un experto sobre los sentimientos femeninos? ¿Y por qué yo no me había dado cuenta de que eso le había sentado mal?

-Dios, Daga, lo siento. No pensé que te fuese asentar mal, simplemente quería que Peter e tranquilizase...

-No, Remus. Sólo dijiste lo que pensabas. Crees que los genios somos egoístas y nada más nos preocupamos por nosotros mismos, está bien, puedo aceptarlo. Pero no esperes que no me duela que pienses eso sobre mí, Remus. Creía... creía que eras mejor persona.

-Daga... perdóname. Vamos no quiero que nos vayamos a la cama enfadados.

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte-me contestó.

-Ah, ¿no?

-No. Por que voy a dormir con Sirius. Buenas noches-y se acercó a la cama de Sirius que ya estaba medio dormido. Se tumbó a su lado y se abrazó a él. Sirius la atrajo hacia sí. Sentí que me hervía la sangre, sabía que para Sirius eso no significaba nada, simplemente le encantaba dormir abrazando a una chica, era a lo que estaba acostumbrado desde que salía con chicas, pero Daga lo había hecho a conciencia porque sabía que me molestaría. Conmigo no dormía así. ¿Cómo podía saber Daga que me gustaba? Quiero decir... no... no me gustaba, sino... ¡Vaya! ¿Me gustaba Daga? Entonces... ¿ella lo sabía? ¿Por eso se había abrazado a Sirius? ¿Por qué sabía que me molestaría? Con todas estas dudas me fui a la cama, aunque dudaba que me pudiese dormir después de todo lo que había pasado hoy.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¿Os ha gustado? A mi un montón, me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capítulo, porque lo cierto es que al principio no iba a ocurrir nada importante, como el hecho de que Remus descubra que le gusta Daga. Sin embargo, me pareció bien que lo vaya descubriendo. Al final he acabado muy satisfecha con este capítulo . Sólo tengo una queja, el largo del capítulo, algunos me han dicho que les parecen cortos, y yo intento hacerlos más largos, pero es muy difícil, aunque poquito a poco me voy superando, de todas formas, decidme si os parece bien el largo de los capítulos o si queréis capítulos más largos.

Ahora pasemos a los reviews, muchas gracias a todos los que me mandasteis un rev en el capítulo anterior y muchas gracias también a los que me lo vayáis a mandar ahora . A aquellos que estéis registrados ya os he contestado, a los que no, os he contestado con un review a mi misma. Pasaros a leerlo .

Pues muchos besazos, intentaré subir el próximo capítulo antes de empezar la universidad, por que entonces tendré mucho menos tiempo. Si las cosas van bien, antes del 24 (día en que empiezo las clases) de este mes tendréis un nuevo capítulo, sino, lo tendréis un poco después. Os aviso que una vez empiece las clases, mi ritmo de escritura bajará probablemente, aunque no pienso dejar el fic, no os preocupéis. Antes o después actualizaré, pero puede que tarde más de lo que tardo habitualmente. En fin, muchos besazos, y no os olvidéis de dejarme un rev con vuestra opinión sobre el cap, o sobre el fic, como queráis. Besitos.


	5. 4 El café de Madam Pudipié

**4. El café de Madam Pudipié**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Peter se había cambiado de habitación y aún no había vuelto. A todos nos había extrañado que los Prewett no le hubiesen echado, aunque en realidad nos alegrábamos, ya que era lo último que necesitaba. Sirius aún no había querido hablar con él, cada vez que Remus y/o yo le sacábamos el tema decía que no aguantaba su traición y que hasta que no le pidiesen perdón a Daga que se olvidase de que él existía. Por otro lado, Remus aún no había conseguido que Daga le perdonase, es cierto que ella no se portaba mal con él, pero si embargo, se notaba que esa buena relación que tenían se había enfriado. Aún así, pese a los problemas de mis amigos, yo no podía dejar de pensar en Lily, en Lily y en nuestra cita a Hogsmeade, en Lily y nuestra cita para el baile de navidad. Sabía que ya aburría a mis amigos de tanto hablar de Lily, pero no podía evitarlo. Jamás había estado tan nervioso por una cita, aunque esta no era un cita corriente, era mi primera cita con Lily para la cual solo quedaban dos días, está bien, sabía que sólo íbamos a por nuestros disfraces, pero era la primera vez que ella y yo estaríamos juntos y solos durante todo un día. Fue pensando en estas cosas cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía de se iban a disfrazar Remus y Sirius, por no hablar de quién eran sus parejas.

-¿De qué os vais a disfrazar?-los dos levantaron la cabeza de los deberes de pociones para murmurar que no tenían ni idea.- ¿Y con quien vais?-intenté volver a entablar conversación.

Volvieron a levantar la mirada de sus apuntes para sonreír maliciosamente.

-¿Otra vez intentando hablar de Lily?-me preguntó Sirius.

Me sonrojé, es cierto, había intentado sacar el nombre de la pelirroja de muchas maneras, aunque en este momento tenía verdadero interés.

-No... Yo... sólo quería saberlo.

-Yo voy con Jessica, mi compañera de aritmancia- me dijo Remus.

-Yo aún no tengo pareja- dijo Sirius desinteresadamente, volviendo a hacer sus deberes de pociones, aunque claro, esa información no nos podía pasar inadvertida a Remus y a mí.

-¿¿¿Cómo??? ¿¿¿Vas a ir solo al baile???-no me lo podía creer.

-No, he dicho que aún no tengo pareja.

-Lo que quieres es que todas las chicas te supliquen que vayas con ellas. Desde luego, Sirius, no tienes corazón-le regañó Remus.

-No digas tonterías. Sé con quién voy a ir. Sólo que aún no se lo he pedido.

-¿Y cómo sabes que te va a decir que sí?-le pinché.-A lo mejor ya tiene pareja...

-Vendrá conmigo-nos contestó con total seguridad antes de seguir con sus deberes sin hacernos caso.

-Creído-le criticamos Remus y yo a la vez. Lo cierto es que no me había quedado nada en claro, sólo que la chica con la que iría Remus sería aquella rubia y bajita, es decir, una cita por compromiso. Y lo cierto es que últimamente me había dado cuenta de que a Remus le gustaba una chica, aunque no sabía quien era, Moony era muy cerrado para estas cosas.

En ese instante entró Daga, había quedado con Lily, para disimular se había puesto el uniforme que aún no le habíamos devuelto a Tammy, lo que nos extrañaba era que la elfina no hubiese venido ya a por él, aunque eso nos había dado el tiempo suficiente para hacerle una copia para Daga, si te fijabas se veían desperfectos, ya que Remus aún no controlaba el hechizo de copia con la ropa, pero si no lo hacías, parecía una chica normal del colegio.

-Hola, chicos. Lily te manda saludos – me guiñó un ojo, y noté como me ponía colorado.

-¿Has acortado la falda?-le preguntó Remus.

-¿Qué?-vi como la genio se ponía un poco colorada.- Bueno, sí, un poquito. ¡Lily lo hizo!

-¿Sabes que eso puede hacer que el hechizo falle y la ropa desaparezca en cualquier momento?-le preguntó Remus, parecía molesto, aunque lo cierto es que apenas se notaba, no la llevaba tan corta como muchas de las chicas que habían salido con Sirius.

-¿Y que quieres? ¿Que vaya con la falda por debajo de la rodilla? Soy muy bajita y esa falda me estaba muy larga. ¡Parecía tonta!

-Haz lo que quieras, pero si te quedas desnuda en mitad del colegio, no me eches a mí la culpa-y Remus volvió a concentrarse en su tarea de pociones. Fue escuchar la palabra "desnuda" y Sirius pegó un bote.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde, Daguita cariño? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-Voy a ir a nadar con Lily y sus amigas. Sólo he venido a cambiarme, ¿dónde está el biquini?-Sirius le señaló su baúl, donde guardábamos la ropa de Daga. Tras cogerlo se acercó a Remus pidiéndole que lo cambiara de color.

-Lo quiero amarillo, por favor- tras conseguir la transformación corrió al baño a cambiarse. Nos miramos todos, ¿desde cuando una chica pasaba así de nosotros? Cuando salió intenté que me hiciese algo de caso.

-¡Eh, Daga! ¿Lily te ha dicho algo de mí?

-No, Jamie, pero por eso tengo que estar con ella. Para atacar a la mínima oportunidad. No te preocupes, en Navidad estarás con ella-me sonrió dulcemente para...-¿y mi abrigo?-...volver a pasar de mi.

-Está aquí-miré a Sirius, se había tumbado encima de forma provocadora, como para demostrarnos que ninguna chica se resistía a sus encantos.

-Quítate de encima. Tengo prisa-ella empezó a empujarle, pero sin éxito.

-Te lo doy si me das un besito-vi como Padfoot cerraba los ojos y cerraba sus labios esperando su beso. Le encantaba provocarla, desde que habían dormido juntos, no paraba de picarla. Él se defendía diciendo que era porque ninguna chica había dormido con él sin haber estado enamorada.

-Claro que sí, Sirius- en ese momento conjuró a un perro entre sus brazos el cual empezó a lamer la cara de mi amigo merodeador. Ella siempre se libraba de las provocaciones de Padfoot recurriendo a su magia, la cual había demostrado sólo en esas ocasiones. Siempre nos decía que no podía usarla cuando quería, que sólo podía usarla cuando acumulaba mucha energía. En estos casos, cuando se enfadaba con Sirius y se llenaba de rabia.

-¡¡¡Maldito Puñal!!!-ella aprovechó su distracción para coger el abrigo y salir corriendo, mientras que Remus y yo nos reíamos de Sirius.

-Me voy a devolverle el uniforme a Tammy, nunca creí que diría esto, pero mi pelirroja es una mala influencia para ella, mejor que estos dos últimos días de clase se quede aquí-cogí el uniforme y me fui.

Cuando legue a la lavandería esperaba a una Tammy enfadada que me regañase por no haber llevado el uniforme cuando lo pidió, ¡pero no a una elfina en celo con el otro encargado de la lavandería! ¿Qué les pasaba últimamente a las mujeres de esta escuela? Incluso Pomfrey le había mirado el culo a Remus cuando había salido esta mañana de la enfermería por su transformación. Dejé corriendo el uniforme y salí de ahí.

Me fui corriendo hacia la sala común, asustado por la escena que había visto sobre la elfina doméstica. Jamás había pensado que Tammy pudiese hacer esa postura... es decir... que son tan pequeños...

Mientras pensaba incoherencias sobre el sexo entre elfos domésticos vi de lejos a Sirius, con una chica, la cual sonreía muy satisfecha. ¿Sería aquella su pareja para el baile? Cuando la oí gritar de felicidad no me hizo falta ser muy inteligente para saber lo que había pasado, desde luego, Sirius no había perdido el tiempo desde nuestra conversación. En ese momento pensé en Daga, y en que se quedaría sola el día de Navidad, quizás debería decirle que se buscase pareja...

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Al fin llego el sábado, las vacaciones de navidad acababan de empezar y teníamos unas dos semanas libres. James nos había despertado para arreglarse para su cita, bueno, realmente había despertado a Daga para pedir consejo femenino, pero como dormía conmigo...

-Menos abrazos y más ayuda. ¡Es mi oportunidad! Vamos Daga, me prometiste ayudarme-James no paraba de zarandearla, por lo que acabó despertándome a mí también.-Sólo quedan dos horas para mi cita.

-James duerme un poco más-le dije sin abrir siquiera los ojos y abrazando más a Daga para que no se moviese de ahí. Dormía mejor abrazando a chicas.-A Lily no le gustaras si vas con ojeras.

-Sirius, cállate y ayúdame tú también-noté que volvía a zarandearla-manoteé el aire para apartarlo de nosotros.

-Que te ayude Remus-murmuré. Él seguía zarandeando a Daga para que se despertase.

-Vale... vale... ya me levantó-al escuchar eso James se lanzó en picado hacia su baúl para sacar la ropa, para que ella le ayudase a elegirla. Noté entre mis brazos que Daga se revolvía para levantarse y que intentaba sentarse.

-No... no-la abracé más fuerte- Tú no te mueves de aquí. Que se espere un poquito.

-Ya vale Sirius-escuché que me decía el lobito.-Si no quieres ayudar a James sigue durmiendo, pero Daga tiene un deseo que cumplir.

Incluso con los ojos cerrados sabía que Daga estaba molesta, no sabía por qué, pero últimamente el lobito no paraba de decir cosas malas sobre los genios o cualquier cosa sobre los deseos que tenía que cumplir, y no dejaba de molestar a la chica.

Antes de que pudiese replicarle a Remus, Daga ya se había levantado y le entregaba un conjunto a James, unos vaqueros con rotos y una camisa azul. Aparté de una chaqueta de cuero negra, para no pasar frío.

-Daga, me voy a helar. Que afuera está hasta nevando.

-Que Remus te haga un hechizo térmico en la chaqueta-la veía muy fría, molesta, aunque sin embargo, con James era igual de dulce que siempre.

Una vez elegida la ropa de James, Daga se metió en la cama del animago dejándome a mí solo y desvelándome por completo. Desde mi cama escuché todo el proceso "cita con Lily" de James: su larga ducha, la ropa, colonia... Todo fue bien, hasta llegar al pelo.

-James, lo siento, ¡pero no hay manera! ¿Por qué no lo dejas? Estás guapo de todos modos.

-¡No! Es mi primera cita con Lily, tengo que ir perfecto.

-¿Y con un hechizo?-sugirió inocentemente Daga.

-Si pudiese peinarme con un hechizo... ¿crees que no lo haría todos los días?

Harto de las quejas de James interrumpí en la conversación sugiriéndole (por no decir obligándole) a que fuese como siempre a la cita, ya que así Lily pensaría que estaba menos interesado de lo que lo estaba en realidad. Al final convencí a James que simplemente se pasó el peine y se fue a desayunar dejándonos a los tres en la habitación cada uno tirado en una cama distinta.

-Me parece... que yo también voy a arreglarme-dije levantándome de la cama.

-¿Vas a pedir ya una cita para el baile?-me preguntó Remus con maldad.

-No, pero voy a ir a comprar los disfraces antes de que se acaben todos los buenos-le dije cerrando la puerta del baño. Mientras me metía en la ducha escuchaba como Remus me maldecía por no haberlo dicho antes y me metía prisa para poder arreglarse él también.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Mientras gritaba a Sirius me di cuenta de que me había quedado solo con Daga, y que era una oportunidad perfecta para arreglar las cosas, sin embargo no sabía como empezar por lo que seguí gritando a Sirius un rato hasta que Daga me calló diciéndome que le daba dolor de cabeza.

-Ahora saldrá, porque le grites no va a salir antes.

-Le defiendes mucho, ¿no?-le pregunté un poco celosillo, había visto ya varias veces que Daga protegía mucho a Sirius y me molestaba bastante.

-A ver, no te confundas. Me da igual lo que tarde Sirius o lo que tú tengas que esperar, pero me duele la cabeza, y me estás poniendo de los nervios.

-Lo siento-otra vez la había vuelto a cagar. La vi meterse en la cama de James y cerrar las cortinas para aislarse de la habitación y del ruido. Me acerque a la cama y abrí un poco las cortinas.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Una pastilla?

-No, me acostaré y después estaré mejor. Cuando no uso mi magia durante un tiempo me duele la cabeza porque necesito liberar la energía acumulada.

-¿No vas a ir a Hogsmeade?

-Tampoco tengo con quien ir.

-Puedes venir conmigo...

-No quiero molestar, además prefiero descansar un poco.

-No me molestas...-Daga no paraba de mirarme y notaba como cada vez me iba poniendo más y más colorado.-Oye, sé que últimamente hemos tenido muchos problemas, pero no quiero que estés molesta conmigo. Somos amigos, ¿no?

-No estoy molesta contigo, Remus. Es sólo que... ¡a veces me sacas de quicio!

-¡¡¡Ya puedes entrar!!!-en ese momento quise matar a Sirius, ¡había arruinado nuestra reconciliación!

-Ya hablamos luego Remus- y cerró la cortina con suavidad dejándome con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No se encuentra bien-le contesté de malos modos- Antes de entrar al baño pude ver como Sirius abría la cortina y entraba en la cama de James, con Daga. Lo último que escuché fueron las risas de ella y como Sirius usaba un hechizo silenciador dentro de la cama.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Nada más entrar en el Gran Comedor la vi, sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus amigas. Llevaba una falda negra de esas altas de cintura que tanto se llevan ahora y una camisa blanca de manga corta. El pelo rojo y brillante lo llevaba suelto y completamente liso. Aún no puedo creerme que se hubiese puesto tan guapa sólo para mí.

Me acerqué a ella e ignoré a sus amigas que no paraban de señalarme y de reírse, quise creer que era por el hecho de ser un merodeador, aunque bien sabía que se reían por alguna otra razón más perversa que esa.

-Buenos días Lily.

-Hola James, en cuanto desayune nos vamos-aunque su sonrisa era calida y dulce, no pude dejar de ver que no me imitaba desayunar con ellas, es más, me estaba diciendo amablemente que me alejara. No quise empezar nuestra cita con mal pie así que me acerqué a varios chicos del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor para no desayunar solo.

Nos reíamos de la imitación de James Brown de la profesora McGonagall cuando escuché su voz en mi oído.

-¿Nos vamos?- fue apenas un susurro pero hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. Notaba su larga melena roja en mi cuello y sus manos acariciaban suavemente mis hombros. Apenas fui capaz de responder un simple sí y de levantarme ya que no paraban de temblarme las piernas.

Cuando salimos ya había dejado de nevar peor sin embargo seguía haciendo mucho frío. Ella se había puesto el abrigo que supuse que también tendría un hechizo térmico, igual que mi cazadora. Aunque en su caso no habría necesitado ayuda para encantar el abrigo, no como en el mío que lo había tenido que hacer Remus.

Intenté entablar conversación con ella varias veces pero solo me contestaba fríamente y sin hacerme mucho caso la verdad. Hasta que le pregunté de qué quería que nos disfrazásemos.

-Pues la verdad no lo sé. Lo que quiero es que tengamos un disfraz conjunto que se vea que vamos juntos, que somos pareja. Porque somos pareja, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?-en ese momento escuché la voz de Daga como si estuviese a mi lado diciéndome: "No te emociones demasiado pronto por cualquier signo de interés que haga por ti, pueden ser simples imaginaciones tuyas". Así que hice lo que Daga me había dicho, mantener controladas mis emociones para no estropearlo.-Sí, claro, vamos a ir juntos al baile.

Me dedicó una sonrisa forzada y temí haberlo estropeado por hacer caso a Daga, aunque sinceramente, siempre había acertado, no sé porqué iba a fallar ahora.

-La verdad, me gustaría ir a un sitio antes de ir a por los disfraces.

-Quizás sería mejor ir primero a comprarlos, así podremos elegir.

-¡No! Vamos primero a Madam Pudipié a tomar un café, ¿te apetece?- me extrañó su petición, ya que acabábamos de desayunar pero la seguí por las calles del pueblo hasta aquel pequeño café decorado de lazos rosas por todas partes.

-¿Aquí?-pregunté esperando que me contestase que sólo había venido a hacer un recado que enseguida nos íbamos.

-Sí, ¿a que es precioso?-le sonreí más por complacerla que porque me gustase y la acompañé hasta una mesa bastante apartada pero a al vista de todo el local, que estaba llena de parejas de Hogwarts como pude comprobar tras echar un simple vistazo: en una esquina e encontraban Lucius Malfoy con su novia Narcisa Black, en la mesa de al lado estaban Arthur Weasley y su novia Molly Prewett, por no olvidarme de Frank Longbottom y su novia Alice al lado de la entrada. Me senté junto a ella ruborizándome bajo las atentas miradas de mis compañeros que no podían dejar de comentar la nueva pareja de Hogwarts, ya que era bien sabido por todo Escocia que Lily prefería salir con el calamar gigante antes que conmigo.

Madam Pudipié se acercó a Lily para saludarla ya que, por lo visto, había ido muchas veces a esa cafetería. Preferí no pensar si había sido con sus amigas o con otros chicos, aunque por la mirada aprobatoria que me dedicó la dueña del local, me decanté más por lo segundo.

Una vez hubimos pedido una taza de café la cosa fue más tranquila, Lily se había convertido en la chica dulce que era con todos, me mostraba todos sus encantos y yo estaba agradecido de que lo hiciera ya que nunca lo había hecho conmigo. En cierto momento entraron sus amigas en el café peor mi pelirroja simplemente las saludó con la mano mientras ellas escogían una mesa apartada, aunque en una zona donde la nuestra fuese bien visible, como pude comprobar. Me imaginé que habían acudido a cotillear, aunque no me quejé ya que no tenía derecho a ello. Esto sólo era una cita para comprar nuestros disfraces.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Cuando abrí las cortinas la vi tumbada en la cama de James con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás bien peque?-le pregunté. Me miró con una sonrisa aunque vi el mismo brillo en los ojos que cuando usaba su magia, estaba claro que necesitaba liberar toda esa energía lo más pronto posible.

-Sólo me duele la cabeza, no es nada.

-¿Quieres una pastilla o algo?

-No... Sólo necesito descansar... sin ruidos.

-Pues puedo ayudarte haciendo un hechizo silenciador en esta parte de la habitación. No oirás nada más que lo que ocurra en esta cama. Aunque no puedo negar que intentaré aprovecharme de ti nada más lanzar el hechizo. Tenerte sin la protección de Remus y de James es una ocasión digna de aprovechar- se rió suavemente, sin saber que un licántropo lleno de celos escuchaba su suave risa y mi hechizo silenciador imaginándose lo peor.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a descargar tu magia?

-¿Cómo?

-Oh, vamos. Ya me he dado cuenta de que solo la usas conmigo cuando estás enfadada, si eso te hace sentir mejor puedo ser el blanco de tus ataques.

-No seas idiota, no voy a descargarme contigo por un simple dolor de cabeza.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque antes no podías usarla y ahora te duele el no hacerlo.

-Es porque llevo demasiado tiempo fuera del brazalete. Lo normal es estar un par de días con cada amo, y eso sólo con los indecisos. A la mayoría no te da tiempo ni a preguntarles su nombre. Supongo que vuestro caso fue diferente porque sois cuatro amos para tres deseos.

-Quizás... Bueno, sino quieres que te ayude por las buenas lo haré por las malas-primero le agarré las muñecas con una mano y luego acerqué mi cara ala suya con toda al intención de besarla, al menos eso es lo que esperaba que ella se creyese, sabía que en cualquier momento usaría su amiga para protegerse, y esperaba que fuese pronto porque apenas podía mantenerla quieta, no paraba de revolverse y de intentar darme rodillazos y... antes de que me diese cuenta, una fuerza sobrehumana me dejaba caer fuera de la cama completamente despeinado y con al ropa totalmente revuelta, lo cual, por un espectador que no hubiese visto y/o escuchado toda la escena, podría interpretarse de múltiples formas. Sin hacer caso a Remus que me dedicaba miradas bastante peligrosas desde su baúl, volví a meterme en al cama de James donde Daga se reía de mi. El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido aunque sí que era cierto que se la veía cansada, como cada vez que usaba su magia.

-¿A que estás mejor?

-Bastante, peor ahora voy a acostarme, estoy agotada-le sonreí con maldad alegrándome de que mis tonterías hubiesen servido para algo y salí de la cama de James para dejarla tranquila.

-Espera-dijo ella agarrándome de un brazo ya cercando su cara a la mía para darme un suave beso en los labios, fue apenas un roce pero me hizo estremecerme desde la cabeza a los pies.-Como agradecimiento-y volvió a cerrar las cortinas.

En ese momento salió Remus del baño terminando de peinarse.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-apenas entendí lo que me dijo-tienes cara de atontado.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Quizás eran imaginaciones mías, pero Lily llevaba haciéndome insinuaciones toda la mañana: que si me gustaba su colonia, que para olerla me había hecho acercarme a su cuello, una distancia que me costó mucho soportar, que si secretitos al oído, su respiración en mi cuello me provocaba temblores y sudores fríos, y lo que terminó por sorprenderme del todo fue cuando empezó a quitarme manchas del dulce de los labios con las yemas de los dedos.

Había aguantado todas esas pequeñas insinuaciones con esfuerzo pero me mataba tener que controlarme cuando sabía que quería besarla y abrazarla, pero había aguantado a base de recordar a Daga y sus consejos que eran los que habían hecho que ella estuviese aquí conmigo todavía y que no hubiese huido ya gritando pervertido, acosador o violador. Quizás, si aguantase un poco más, sería ella quien diese el primer paso y entonces no tendría ningún problema en demostrar mis sentimientos.

-James-el tono de su voz me sobresaltó porque lo cierto es que llevaba un buen rato sin escuchar nada de lo que me decía y me asustó pensar que se había dado cuenta, no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.- ¿Cuándo vas a besarme?

-¿¿¿Quéééééééé???

-Oh, vamos James, no creerás que de verdad quería que olieses mi brillo de labios, ¿no?

-Pues... no sé... sí que olía a fresa...

-Eres tonto, James. De verdad no sé cómo has podido creer todas esas tontas excusas que te he...-la callé con un beso, lo mínimo que necesitaba era una excusa y ella me la había dado. Al principio fue suave, simples roces de labios pero poco a poco profundicé el beso, ese beso que tanto había deseado y que tantos esfuerzos me había costado conseguir. Sin embargo no fue como lo había imaginado, el beso estaba bien pero ella no participaba por lo que poco a poco me separé de ella. Sonreía pero sabía que no tenía la misma cara de atontado enamorado que tenía yo, más bien, parecía que se reía de mí. Entonces las escuché, sus amigas, ellas sí que se reían y le gritaban cosas a Lily que no conseguía entender.

-Lo sabía... lo sabía, lo sabía. Sigues enamorado de mí-esas palabras resonaron en mi mente y en mi corazón como una gran bomba nuclear explotando y arrasando todo lo que había en kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿Qué?

-Has caído como un tonto, Potter. Las chicas no se creían que seguías enamorado de mí, ¿sabes? Tenía que demostrarles la verdad. La verdad, eres patético Potter, tantos años enamorado de mí, sin ser capaz ni de olvidarme ni de conquistarme. Ni pidiéndole el deseo a una estrella fugaz lo conseguirías.

-Te equivocas. Tú eres patética. En ningún momento me he lanzado hacia ti, has tenido que insinuarte una y otra vez incluso pedirme que te besara para conseguir lo que querías. Bien, ya lo tienes, ya lo has conseguido. Querías quedar como una chica completamente irresistible que tiene completamente loco a Potter el merodeador. Ya lo has conseguido, ¿te sientes mejor? Me alegro por ti.-y así me fui intentando recoger mi dignidad de debajo de sus zapatos de tacón.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 4. Sí, lo sé, se que dije que tardaría mucho menos, pero he estado muy liada y este capítulo me ha costado mucho. En fin, e acabado casi las 6 de la mañana de escribirlo y ahora mismo no estoy para comentarios muy largos así que seré breve: no sé cuando subiré el próximo cap, esperemos que pronto, peor ya no me arriesgo a deciros fecha para luego no cumplirla, así que eso, que pronto tendréis cap, intentaré que a lo mejor para el puente de Halloween.

En fin, que los que seáis anónimos tenéis vuestra respuestas de rev en un review que me mando a mí misma, y a los que estéis registrados pues ya os he contestado. Y ahora a todos los que me leéis, muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y os pido que por favor me dejéis rev, aunque sea cortito en plan: sigue, porque no sabéis la ilusión que me hace recibirlos, además que me animan mucho para escribir, bueno eso lo dejo bajo vuestra decisión. Muchos besazos y nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	6. 5 Mágica Nochebuena

**5. Mágica Nochebuena**

-Lo sabía... lo sabía, lo sabía. Sigues enamorado de mí-esas palabras resonaron en mi mente y en mi corazón como una gran bomba nuclear explotando y arrasando todo lo que había en kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿Qué?

-Has caído como un tonto, Potter. Las chicas no se creían que seguías enamorado de mí, ¿sabes? Tenía que demostrarles la verdad. La verdad, eres patético Potter, tantos años enamorado de mí, sin ser capaz ni de olvidarme ni de conquistarme. Ni pidiéndole el deseo a una estrella fugaz lo conseguirías.

-Te equivocas. Tú eres patética. En ningún momento me he lanzado hacia ti, has tenido que insinuarte una y otra vez incluso pedirme que te besara para conseguir lo que querías. Bien, ya lo tienes, ya lo has conseguido. Querías quedar como una chica completamente irresistible que tiene completamente loco a Potter el merodeador. Ya lo has conseguido, ¿te sientes mejor? Me alegro por ti.-y así me fui intentando recoger mi dignidad de debajo de sus zapatos de tacón.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

En algún momento de la tarde, Sirius me había dejado sólo por lo que después de alquilar mi disfraz de pirata decidí volver al castillo. Fue en ese momento en el que me encontré a Jessica, mi pareja para el baile de navidad, mi compañera de aritmancia.

-Hola, Remus, ¿qué tal? Vaya, ya has ido a por tu disfraz. Me dirás de qué irás, ¿o tengo que esperar a verte mañana?

-Hola, Jess. Voy a ir de pirata.

-Oh, ¡qué bien! Tendré una cita con el capitán Sparrow- me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y arrancándome una sonrisa.-Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo a las Tres escobas? Aquí hace un frío que pela.

-Claro, vamos.

Cuando llegamos a las Tres escobas apenas había sitio, y había varios grupos de personas esperando para sentarse en una mesa. Nosotros decidimos sentarnos en la barra para así ganar tiempo. Jessica no paraba de hablar y aunque no me molestaba no dejaba de pensar que Daga se encontraba sola en el castillo. Esperaba que Sirius no estuviese con ella y que simplemente se hubiese perdido entre la multitud.

-Estoy deseando que llegue mañana. Yo voy a ir de hada, ¿sabes? Tenía un vestido precios y he hechizado unas alas dibujadas en un pergamino.

-Yo aún no sé utilizar bien el hechizo para transformar la ropa, nos eme da muy bien.

-Bueno, si quieres yo te ayudo, es muy efectivo para tener ropa cuando no eres como Narcisa Black- Narcisa al había estado atormentando durante los últimos años debido a que Jessica no disponía de tanto dinero. Narcisa decía que era debido a que Jesús era una sangre sucia, los demás sabíamos que en el mundo muggle pagaban menos y que Jessica tenía cuatro hermanos pequeños más. Además, Jess era una bruja excepcional, siempre obtenía muy buenas notas y parecía tener un don para la magia porque conseguía realizar todos los hechizos a la primera y a veces incluía modificaciones para su uso personal.

-Remus, ¿te pasa algo? Te veo distraído.

-No, sólo es... No es anda.

-Vamos, confía en mí. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-No es nada, es... que Daga se ha quedado sola, nada más.

-¿Te refieres a la novia de Sirius?-si no hubiese estado tan obsesionado con la genio, me habría dado cuenta de la implicación que llevaban esas palabras. Normalmente las novias de Sirius pasaban desapercibidas, pero Daga era especial, y llamaba cada vez más la atención de todos.- Pues no tienes que preocuparte. Es Sirius quién debe de estar pendiente de ella, y además, Sirius siempre ha sido así con las chicas. No es nada nuevo.

-Ya, pero tú no lo entiendes. No se encontraba muy bien, no tenía muy buena cara.

-Aún así, Remus. En todo caos el habría dicho a Sirius que se quedase con ella, o habría ido ala enfermería. Porque sino es de vuestra casa no podríais estar con ella, ¿no? Por cierto, ¿de qué casa es?

Esquivé la pregunta diciendo que simplemente me preocupaba por ella, ya que si Sirius no lo hacia alguien tendría que hacerlo.

-Daga es una chica muy especial, Jess. Simplemente me preocupo por ella.

-Oh... No sabía que estabas enamorada de ella...-de pronto toda la felicidad de su cara había desaparecido. Su rostro había resplandecido hasta decir esas palabras cuando se había ensombrecido, quise negarlo para que volviese a sonreír pero sabía que no se lo creería.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Remus... ¿de verdad note has dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti?- en se momento cogió sus cosas y se fue llorando dejándome solo con cara de atontado. Cierto es que últimamente no estaba muy lucido, no me daba cuenta de nada. No sabía porqué cosas se enfadaba Daga, no sabía que Jessica me quería... Desde luego, mi fama de comprender a las chicas estaba cambiando de forma muy brusca. ¡Si al final Sirius entendería más a las mujeres que yo! Pagué a Rosmerta y decidí volver al castillo.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Después de dejar a Lily en el café de Madame Pudipié había vuelto al castillo. En la habitación no parecía haber nadie, aunque las cortinas de mi cama estaban echadas e imaginé que a lo mejor Daga estaba allí, pero preferí no decir nada y así estar tranquilo.

Lo de Lily me había hecho polvo, jamás imaginé que mi pelirroja pudiese tener tanta maldad. Me había utilizado y humillado simplemente para demostrar que era irresistible y que la amaría para siempre, que me tenía en la palma de su mano. Sin darme cuenta el dolor salió a la luz en forma de lágrimas. Me senté apoyado en al cama de Sirius y deje salir mi dolor. No podía aguantar. Mi pelirroja me había hecho sufrir como nunca, había conseguido volver sin derrumbarme, pero ya no podía más.

Como tenía la cara enterrada en mis manos no pude ver como Daga salía de mi cama, pero si al pude sentir cuando se sentó a mi lado abrazando. Sin decir ni una palabra. No me preguntó qué me pasaba, en el fondo era un poco obvio que Lily me había hecho daño, aunque ella no supiese qué había ocurrido.

No sé cuanto rato estuvimos así, sentados al lado de la cama de Sirius, abrazados y en silencio, quizás fueron 5 minutos... quizás fueran varias horas, pero Daga se quedó a mi lado, en silencio, sin preguntar nada.

Fui yo quién rompió el silencio contándole lo que me había hecho Lily. Su expresión, a medida que el iba contando, me indicó que no sabía nada y que o podía creer que eso fuese cierto.

-¡Oh, James, lo siento tanto! No puedo creer que Lily haya hecho una cosa así. Todo este tiempo que he estado con ella parecía tan buena chica... Y yo no me di cuenta de nada. Por favor no llores, no...

Empezó a acariciar mis mejillas borrando todo rastro de lágrimas, aunque eso sólo me hizo sentir peor. Daga se comportaba como esperaba, o más bien deseaba, que Lily se portase conmigo, era muy dulce y muy atenta y desde luego no quería que sufriera, todo lo contrario a mi pelirroja que había montado todo este teatro aún sabiendo que me haría daño. Mientras pensaba estas cosas nuevas lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos, provocando que los de Daga brillasen de compasión.

-Me rompe verte así, James... Voy a ir a hablar con Lily-dijo levantándose.

-¡No! No puedes hacer nada. No te pelees con Lily porque yo sea un iluso.

-No, James. Se ha pasado esta vez. Hablaré con ella te guste o no. No puedo dejar las cosas así.

-Pues te acompaño-me dijo Remus desde la puerta. Por lo visto llevaba un buen rato en la puerta, aunque yo, pendiente de Daga, no me había dado cuenta.

-Es mejor que te quedes con James. Enseguida vuelvo-me susurró mientras me volvía acariciar la mejilla, comos i fuese un niño pequeño y ella fuese mi madre, como si fuese mi hermana mayor y en vez de que me hubiesen partido el corazón, unos chicos mayores me hubiesen metido una paliza. Con esa caricia intentaba inspirarme esperanza, la esperanza de que lo de Lily se arreglaría, de que ella se encargaría de todo y lo solucionaría. Le sonreí para demostrarle mi agradecimiento, aunque no sé si ella lo vio.

Remus se acercó a mi, pero, al contrario que Daga, se sentó en al cama de Sirius, en vez de a mi lado, haciéndome sentir solo y muy pequeño, pese a que apoyase sus manos en mis brazos para darme a entender que él estaría ahí.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Cuando volví al castillo me encontré con una curiosa escena en los jardines: Daga aún vestida en pijama le gritaba a Lily. No podía escuchar lo que se decían y me acerqué, para intervenir en caos de que fuese necesario.

-¡¡¡Cómo has podido hacerle una cosa así!!! Deberías verle ahora, está destrozado. ¿Es que no tienes corazón? James no te ha hecho nada malo para que lo tengas que tratar así.

-Vamos Daga, no te enfades. Sólo era una broma. Lo superará y dentro de unos días estará volviendo a intentar ligar conmigo. Tu también sabes que aunque que por muchos palos que James se haya llevado conmigo siempre ha vuelto a por mi, vamos te conté las historias.

-Eso no te da derecho a humillarle de esa manera. Pensaba que eras mejor persona Lily, pero así solo demuestras que no te lo mereces. James se merece a una chica mucho mejor que tú- en ese momento, dado que no eme enteraba de nada, decidí intervenir y preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué le ha pasado a James? ¿Está bien?- tal y como me miraron, estaba claro que no esperaban que interviniese, es más, creo que ni se habían dado cuenta de que estaba con ellas.

-No, no está bien. Lily le estaba utilizando para demostrar que aún sigue enamorado de ella-me explicó Daga con pocas palabras. Sinceramente, no puedo negar que me extrañó eso de la pelirroja, siempre había sido tan buena...

-Vamos con James, Daga. Lily, no se como has podido hacer una cosa así, ni siquiera las serpientes tienen tanta crueldad. Esta vez te has pasado, no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, Evans-agarré a Daga del brazo y tiré de ella hacia la puerta del castillo, la noté helada bajo mis manos calientes y por eso decidí echarle mi abrigo por encima, para que no se congelase.

-Ha sido tan... mezquina... Tendrías que ver a James, está destrozado. Es horrible lo que Lily le ha hecho. Yo... todo este tiempo que estaba con ella... ¡Pensaba que Lily también le quería! Veía sus ojos brillar cuando mencionaba a James de casualidad y cómo se sonrojaba cuando hablaba de las citas que ella le había pedido... Y al final... al final resulta que estaba actuando.

-Tranquila Daga, al final a James se le pasará. Quizás sea lo mejor, quizás así se olvide de Lily...

-No, Sirius. James nunca va a olvidarse de Lily... ¿No lo ves? ¿No ves su mirada cuando habla de ella? Está completamente enamorado... Y lo peor es que ni la magia puede hacer algo para que su amor sea correspondido...

En ese momento llegamos a Gryffindor, y me alegro, porque nunca supe que contestarle a eso. Por una parte se echaba la culpa de que James no fuese correspondido, pero por otra no podía dejar de sentir lástima por James y ira por culpa de Lily, que se había portado tan mal con ella.

Cuando vi a James apoyado en mi cama comprendí porqué Daga se había enfadado tanto. Ya no estaba llorando, aunque resultaba aún peor porque sus ojos estaban hinchados y le hacían parecer más desdichado. El sólo verle te hacía sentir mal por el simple hecho de ser feliz o de simplemente no estar triste y en ese momento sentí el deseo de ir a gritarle a la pelirroja por ser la culpable de los males de mi amigo.

Corrí a sentarme a su lado y le revolví el pelo para que supiese que le apoyaba. James me dedicó una tímida sonrisa, como si se avergonzase de que le viésemos así.

-Estamos aquí contigo, James- le dije dándole un suave golpecito en el hombro.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Esa noche no bajamos ninguno a cenar y ni siquiera salí al día siguiente. Los chicos se quedaron todo el tiempo conmigo: jugamos a las cartas, al snap explosivo e incluso realizamos una guerra de almohadas (idea aportada por Daga) que resultó demasiado divertida pese a ser un entretenimiento típico de chicas, fue divertido cuando Sirius, Daga y yo acorralamos a Remus contra una esquina y con su fuerza sobrehumana nos apartó a todos de un simple empujón, acabamos todos enredados en el suelo. Remus había ido a hablar con Tammy y ella nos mandó la comida a nuestra habitación después de unos pocos mimos del licántropo. No tocamos el tema de Lily en todo el día, aunque tampoco había más que decir, Lily no me quería, no era necesario hablarlo, aunque sabía que si en algún mentor necesitaba desahogarme ellos estarían ahí para escucharme.

Cuando me desperté la mañana de Nochebuena me di cuenta de que no tenía pareja para el baile, pero tampoco me apetecía ir con nadie así que dejé pasar el tiempo sin salir a pedir una cita, o iba a ir con Lily en mi último año, pues no iría con ninguna otra porque tampoco quería ir con nadie más. Iría con mis amigos, que era lo que necesitaba, aunque ellos si tuviesen pareja, aunque en este momento, lo que yo necesitaba era estar con ellos.

Era muy temprano y decidí bajar solo a desayunar para no molestarlos. El comedor estaba prácticamente vacío salvo por uno o dos profesores y tres o cuatro alumnos. En la mesa de Ravenclaw estaba sentada Jessica, la compañera de Remus de aritmancia.

-Buenos días Jess- dije sentándome a su lado y cogiendo un bol de cereales para desayunar.

-Hola James. ¡Vaya mala cara tienes!

-Pues tampoco pareces salida de una revista, guapa.

-Lo se... He tenido un mal fin de semana.

-Yo también...

-Siento lo de Lily...

-Siento lo de Remus-ella simplemente asintió, sin sorprenderse de que yo lo supiese, lo cual no era muy extraño porque cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada del lobito, lo raro es que Remus no se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Somos unos desgraciados, ¿no?-no parecía una pregunta, más bien afirmaba como se sentía en ese momento, aunque también era aplicable a mi situación.-En realidad no me extraña... Estando Daga... no sé como pensaba que podía elegirme a mí... Aunque como me pidió para ir al baile pues...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con Daga?-la corté.

-Pues... ¿es obvio no?- al ver mi cara de desconcierto me miró muy sorprendida.- ¡No me puedo creer que note hayas dado cuenta! Está enamorado de Daga. Sí, ya sé que es la novia de Sirius, pero se ve a leguas que está loco por sus huesos. ¿No te has fijado en como habla de ella?

-Pero... pero eso no puede ser...

-Hombre... está feo que se haya enamorado de la novia de Sirius... pero es Sirius ninguna suele ser especial y entonc...

-¡No! Quiero decir que... tengo que hablar con él. Gracias por decírmelo Jess-l di un beso rápido en al mejilla y me fui corriendo, aunque sólo había dado dos pasos cuando e di la vuelta- Y no te preocupes, siempre he pensado que Remus estaba colado por ti. Y sé que no te pidió ir al baile por ser sólo amigos, eso no es típico de él-Jessica no me contestó, sólo se puso completamente colorada y yo me fui a buscar a mi amigo el lobisón.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

James me había sacado de la cama y me había arrastrado hasta el balcón de la habitación, tanto para intimidar como para que me espabilara ya sí prestase habitación.

Nos sentamos en el banco que había en la esquina y me abrigué bien bajo la manta que había conseguido coger de mi casa hasta de que James me empujara hacia el balcón.

-He estado hablando con Jessica...

-¿Y cómo está? No pude aclarar las cosas con ella porque se fue corriendo y...

-No vengo a hablar contigo de eso, Remus. Me ha contado que estás enamorado de Daga.

-Ya...

No sabía que decirle, vale me había descubierto, pero tampoco tenía porqué ponerse así, no era nada malo enamorarse. Él mismo lo estaba de Lily.

-¿Has pensado que quizás te esté engañando para que la liberes?

-No... Pero no creo que sea eso, ella ni siquiera sabe que la quiero.

-¿No lo sabe? ¿No se lo has dicho?

-No... No es necesario... Está enamorada de Sirius.

-¿Qué? ¿De Sirius? Venga ya, siempre están peleando y sólo se juntan para picarse.

-Pues yo he visto que tienen muchos roces...

-Tú verás pero pienso que deberías hablar con ella. Y cuando te aclares deberías hablar con Jessica...

James se marchó y me dejó con mis pensamientos. ¿A qué venía eso? Jessica era sólo una amiga, vale que estaba enamorada de mí y que le tendría que dar alguna explicación pero... de ahí a tener que darle explicaciones...

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Por fin llegó el día de Nochebuena. Lo cierto es que me desperté bastante tarde, casi ala hora de comer, por lo que perdí toda al mañana. Aún no le había dicho nada a mi pareja, y a cada momento que pasaba, temía más y más que me dijese que no iba ir conmigo. Pero es que era la primera vez que estaba nervioso para pedir una cita, siempre había sabido que me dirían que sí, incluso las chicas con novio me decían que sí, pero... no sabía que pasaría esta vez, sobretodo porque lo había dejado para el último momento.

Fuimos todos a comer y después decidimos dar una vuelta, para que a James le diese el aire después de estar dos días encerrado. El lago estaba congelado y muchas chicas patinaban sobre él con patines mágicos (cuchillas en los zapatos). Nosotros seguimos de largo pero Daga (vestida con mi ropa, mi abrigo y mis zapatos) empezó a gritar que quería patinar.

-Daga, si hace un frío como para quedarse congelado-dijo James.

-Venga por favor. Así nos movemos y nos calentamos.

-Querrás decir que nos congelaremos mientras nos movemos a mayor velocidad- la piqué.

-Venga, puede ser divertido-dijo Remus que se sentó en un banco al lado del lago y empezó a conjurarse los zapatos.

James y yo nos resignamos y fuimos también junto a Daga y Remus, el cual le conjuraba unos tenis míos para que pudiese patinar. Hicimos lo mismo nosotros con los nuestros y nos lanzamos a la pista. No era la primera vez que patinábamos y la verdad es que lo hacíamos bastante bien, pero Daga una vez hubo puesto los pies en la pista se cayó al suelo sin dejar de reír. Hizo varios intentos de levantarse pero el pasaba lo mismo una y otra vez. Al final James se apiadó de ella y la ayudó a levantarse y empezaron a patinar juntos. Mientras tanto Remus y yo nos echábamos unas carreras y adelantábamos a un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw.

En ese momento varias chicas de Gryffindor llegaron a la pista, entre ellas Lily. Me pareció ver que James la veía y sin embargo siguió patinando con Daga como si nada. Daga no hizo gesto alguno de que las hubiese visto y siguió patinando (o intentando patinar).

Las chicas también hechizaron sus zapatos y se lanzaron a la pista dando vueltas por toda ella, cayéndose incluso en algunas ocasiones.

Entonces empezó a nevar, y lo que había empezado como un capricho de una genio pesada se convirtió en una tarde mágica el día de navidad. Remus y yo nos acercamos a Daga y a James y patinamos todos juntos pasándonos a Daga para que patinase con todos.

Al rato Daga y yo decidimos volver ya que estábamos helados pero James y Remus se quedaron echando una pelea de bolas de nieve con toros de nuestro curso.

-Al final ha estado muy bien lo de patinar-le dije cuando ya estábamos en al habitación. Los dos nos quitábamos el abrigo, los zapatos y calcetines mojados por la lluvia.

-¿Verdad que sí? ¡Y vosotros nos queríais patinar... si es que sois unos vagos!

-Sí... bueno...

-Voy a darme una ducha antes de que os metáis a arreglaros.

-Daga espera-la agarré del brazo y la obligué a darse la vuelta.- Con respecto a eso quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es sobre James?-el tonote su voz pasó de simple interés al de la preocupación.

-No, no, no es eso- en ese momento no me di cuenta peor estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro y no nos estábamos peleando.- Verás... Quiero que vengas al baile conmigo. Quiero que seas mi pareja.

-¿Qué?

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Hola a todos. Feliz años Nuevo. ¿Qué tal habéis pasado las Navidades? Bien, ¿no? Que sí, que ya lo sé. Que esta vez me he colado, han pasado meses desde la última vez que actualicé, pero esta vez es que he tenido un bloqueo monumental, anda de lo que escribía me gustaba, y no podía subir algo de lo que no estuviese más o menos orgullosa. Al final no es mi capítulo preferido, pero está medio aceptable. Con respecto a los revs, ya sabéis los tenéis contestados ya, y los anónimos están contestados en un review a mi misma.

El próximo capítulo, pues ya sí será el baile. El problema es cuando podré actualizar, porque ahora empiezo los exámenes y no termino hasta mediados de febrero, así que no podré escribir (realmente tampoco debía haber escrito este, peor no quería dejar pasar más tiempo antes de actualizar). Intentaré que esté para principios de marzo, como muy tarde aunque prefiero subirlo poco después de acabar los exámenes, en la semana siguiente, pero no prometo nada porque después de tanto estudiar mi mente no estará a lo mejor muy creativa.

En fin, muchos besazos, que os vaya muy bien a los que también tengáis exámenes y que espero que volvamos a vernos pronto. Besazos.


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE

AVISO IMPORTANTE:

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

Ya sé que dije que actualizaría a principios de marzo pero me ha sido completamente imposible. Como ay dije en el capítulo anterior en enero y febrero tuve mis exámenes cuatrimestrales por lo que no pude actualizar, en fin, resulta que me ha ido bastante mal y encima este cuatrimestre tengo muchísimos parciales y trabajos, así que sintiéndolo mucho, este fic queda momentáneamente parad0o hasta que pueda disponer de tiempo para escribir, no significa que vaya a dejarlo, sino que iré subiendo capítulos cuando pueda escribirlos, sin ninguna fecha ni nada en concreto, ya que voy a estar liadísima y no me da tiempo a hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer. De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, para empezar porque me hacían muchísima ilusión vuestros mensajes y es algo de lo que no me gusta tener que añejarme, pero en fin, la carrera es lo primero (al menos en estos momentos).

Los reviews os los dejo contestados. Eso sí, quería hacer un comentario al anónimo l, de verdad, sinceramente, me hizo mucha gracia tu mensaje, beuna manera de lanzar indirectas (por no llamarlas directas directamente). Lo siento por ti, porque vas a esperar varios siglos para seguir leyéndolo, así es la vida. Que vamos, que te entiendo perfectamente y se que da muchísimo coraje que te guste un fic y que no lo continúen pronto, pero (y sin querer ser borde) te tendrás que aguantar, porque de verdad que no me da tiempo a todo.

En fin, muchos besazos a todos y a ver cuando nos leemos.


End file.
